Kings Cross
by greatlight
Summary: Lily and her sister are muggles who just happened to have noticed people passing through the barrier at Kings Cross and now have found themselves in a magical world. Review please so then i will post more
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer -none of its mine (well anything that rowling has previously written about that is)

**1**

Alright want to hear a story? Good, because I have one hell of a story. It makes me appear to be a bloody psycho but so what.

_You are a psycho…_

Awe, Millie, if I am a psycho you're a psycho.

Now Millie and I have started this documentary as a record for what happened.

_And so people will know what happens to us if you get us killed._

Exactly, Millie and I are sisters, we have another sister Petunia.

_She's lovely._

Quite, but not the point. Our father Clark, from the Americas married Petunia's mother, Lizzy. And so we got to move to England. It would have been scary or what not but I have my Millie and she will guide me through, right Millie?

_Ha! You're on your own._

Anyways, so we came to England and we were allowed to wonder and visit all the lovely tourist attractions. Which we did; it was a lot of fun.

_Are you to the good part yet?_

I will let you know back off.

_There was a very handsome young man by the name of Francis; he was a waiter at a local restaurant and he asked for my number._

What does that have to do with anything?

_I want it documented. You saw him Lily the man was hot._

Moving on, our next place to visit was the Kings Cross Station.

_Keep in mind folks she pulled me away from the mind blowing handsome Francis to look at a Train Station._

A famous train station and that was interesting was it not?

_It was weird and has made me believe I currently am sharing schizophrenia with you darling sister._

Which we will soon be proving either way! So we we're walking through and the station itself really didn't hold our interest.

_We noticed a weird animal convention happening. Like 4H in American except replace bunnies, cows and pigs with owls, frogs, and cats. _

There were tons of these people running about and we were minding our own business-

_When you pushed me to the ground!_

I didn't push you. I stopped and you walked into me. Oh and why did I stop, because I saw someone walk through a freaking wall!

_Good point. So us, being stealthy people by nature hid behind a garbage can and waited and then I saw it. Oh yes, I wish I could say my darling sister has just cracked, but she hasn't cause if she did so did I and I don't want to._

So now, were debating whether to run at a wall.

_Yes, we have to run not nicely touch it and see if our finger goes through._

I don't half ass anything my dear. And my vote is to try it, and the weird people are becoming scarcer so we have to make a decision quick.

_Ahhhhh, okay let's go._

She grabbed my hand and now we are running at the wall… and now we are through.

_Oh my God it worked. How did it work?_

Ah move! I said as I grabbed your hand and dragged you away as two gargantuan guys ran full speed at us from out of nowhere.

_And then they laughed at you. It wasn't your fault you tripped._

No it was yours. You freaked and pushed me over.

_The point is there is no need to laugh. And by the way this is spectacular, wonder of wonders it a train station._

_-_Hidden behind a wall that people pass through.

_Maybe the wall is a… what are they called? An illusion?_

Well said, maybe it's a government conspiracy. We should find out?

_What is with you? It's usually me who gets us in to trouble._

We need to get on that train.

_You're ignoring me and we are going on that train, aren't we._

I just want to see. We can get off at the next exit.

_- Unless we are killed first._

We can get an empty cabin, just don't talk to people.

**2**

Okay Millie and I got an empty cabin after pushing our way through people.

_Those people were giving us really weird looks._

You looked like you were about to cry.

_Sod off!_

Nice attempt to be British.

_Thank you. Shhh, people are coming._

They might not be coming in here, if they are, don't freak.

_Why because these people have weird animal fetishes and can walk through walls!_

Oh my God!

_What?_

We can walk through walls too!

_I think I am going to faint. Ahh door is opening._

I can see that.

**3**

"Oh look people," said one of the four guys whowalked into the cabin.

I tried to mentally tell Millie to leave with me. I forgot she was dumb and couldn't figure out what I was saying so I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"We can leave, no worries," I said looking at my shoes as not to make eye contact.

"No stay, there's plenty of room."

I was going to say 'No thanks,' but my coward of a sister already complied and sat down.

"I'm Sirius Black; I haven't seen you lovely ladies around before."

Millie because she is ridiculous, giggled like a shy girl and looked at her foot. She risked a glance at me and rolled her eyes, but had a slight terrified expression. It was good of her because she didn't answer and risk saying something stupid, the coward, so I had to.

"Um… we are shy," clever me.

"Alright." He said kind of funny. "Well this is James, Peter, and Remus. You don't know of us?" He sort of directed at Millie who finally looked at him. I could tell she panicked to find a way not to answer. So she started fake-coughing hysterically, looking at me to help her out. Not to mention all the guys looked at me for an explanation.

"Not only are we shy but we are a sickly lot too. We weren't handed a good deck of cards in life." And then I laughed anxiously cause they were staring at us like we were nuts.

"So what year are you guys in?" said James, I think in an effort to be polite more then actual interest.

Millie started coughing again.

"Sorry," I said apologetically and hit her on the back, sort of hard because she glared at me.

"What year are you guys in?" I asked as she settled down. They looked around our age so I would just say 'me too' to whatever they said and hope they bought it.

"Seventh," said James slowly.

"Us too," I was grinning at how well my plan worked when the train started to move.

"Train's moving," whispered Millie rather harshly.

"Shh."

"Is she afraid of trains too," said Remus a little concerned.

"Claustrophobic, it's the small cabin that brings this on." To this she promptly elbowed me in the stomach.

"Alright well you ladies are certainly unusual… but we are going to wonder a bit, we'll come back later," said Sirius raising an eyebrow at us like we were crazy people that could attack him at any second.

"Okay take care now, bye," I said waving (a little as if I was crazy) at them as they left and then shut the door behind them and sat back down across from Millie.

**4**

_Oh my God where they hot! But did you notice how awesome I was, how I didn't talk to them. Instead due to my love of you I looked like a complete idiot in front of the hot men._

They were very nice, but now I am a little worried.

_Why, all we are doing is going to a school or something. Sirius was the hottest or maybe James. Sirius had that dark Southern European look. You know with the grown out black hair, tan well built body, and a smile to die for._

That's nice but-

_But James he has that Irish look. Untamable brown hair and did you see that body! Sweet Jesus I thought I would faint. Tan skin too but you know the tan from being outside and those eyes. Did you see his eyes? I don't even mind the glasses. Oh I forgot about Remus, he seemed deep, and did you notice how concerned he was for me? Dirty blond hair nice body but a little more wirily like a soccer player or something. The other one was Peter, right? Did he say anything? Doesn't matter, he was shorter –not my thing but he had blond hair blue eyed boy, slightly pudgy, just made him look cute, didn't it?_

Um I was there and don't you try anything with them. We don't know what is going on yet, this could be a secret camp for English Parliament assassins.

_Dramatic much?_

Horny much?

**5**

_The door opened so I broke out in a horrible coughing fit. I am amazing aren't I? Lily was looking at me funny. Screw you Lily, I'm doing this for you, you ungrateful twit._

_"So you want water or something," said Sirius with a slight grossed out look on his face. Oh don't judge me hottie I'm normally not disgusting. Ooo he sat right next to me. Like nearly touching me, much closer then he had too. Is he hitting on me when I'm coughing up a lung? That's a little concerning, is he that desperate? I know I'm amazingly attractive on a normal basis…_

_"I'll" cough, cough, hack! "Be fine" and then followed it up with another little fit then cleared my throat and stopped. Didn't want to over due it._

_I looked at Lily who looked a little panicked. This was your idea dearest. Oo and the boy named James had sat down as close to her as Sirius had to me, which also explains the panic. She scooted herself as close to the window as she could get._

_The train started to slow down._

_"What's going on?" asked Lily a little excited, couldn't wait to get off could she?_

_"Trains being searched, did you miss it last year because they did it then too," said Remus. _

_Lily mumbled something that could have had the word 'forgot' or 'foot rot' in it._

_"Millie?" lily asked. She was scared. I looked at her and she was staring out the window which was now covered in ice. I turned back to Lily who was let out a massive breath and you could see it, like you can do in the winter._

_"What's going on?" asked Lily with her fake calm voice._

_"Dementors are the things that search the trains, you forgot about them too?" answered Remus not even trying to hide his suspicion at this._

_Lily mumbled something about sleeping. _

_I looked at her incredulously, where was her priorities. Keeping up a cover or finding out what the soothingly named dementors are. But she just sat there and my panic was just rising and I snapped, "What are dementors?"_

_"How did you people get to seventh year, seriously?" said Sirius._

_"Please answer the question?" I said smiling my most charming smile to make him apply and he did._

_"They guard Azkaban, remember, they suck the happiness out of people so they have no will just lethargic bodies."_

_"How you doing?" asked James of Lily._

_"You know that sucking the happiness out of people thing, starting to feel it, is that normal?"_

_"Calm down and think of something happy," I said smiling. She glared at me knowing it was my pure bullshit. But bullshit was the best I could do because I also was starting to feel a little terrified. There was a rattling outside our door, like hoarse breathing and I heard the door next to ours open._

_"Calm down they will just come in for a second, but they will stay longer if you're really scared, they will feed off of it," said James. I think it was his attempt to calm us down. How can we be calm when we might be seeing a monster? The door made a clicking sound and I freaked and jumped onto Lily's lap and hugged her for dear life._

_That thing and yes it was a thing. It wasn't human. It was completely covered in a cloak, veiling its head. It was tall almost breaching on seven feet. People can be really tall and wear cloaks so that's not what made him a monster. It was his damn, rotting, and greenish bluish hand. Not a human hand people. You could hear it sniffing, looking towards the left of the cabin where Sirius and Peter sat and I just vacated. I stifled a scream when it looked at us. I know I couldn't see its eyes but it was looking at us._

_"Don't panic," said James quietly and oh so calm._

_Panic a monster was looking at me and I was surrounded by people who didn't care. I wanted to see what Lily was doing but I am sure that the monster and I were having a staring contest and if I looked away he would eat me._

_"Move on, there are no death eaters in there, are you blind? Oh yeah you are, aren't you? I forgot," said some adult who was wearing a dress as he sort of shooed the horrendous monster out of the room. _

_As soon as the door closed I screamed and got off of Lily's lap so I could look at her. I kind of jumped up and down to relieve the energy. Lily was just gritting her teeth and still looking at the door. _

_"Where are we at?" she asked her voice so calm it was scary._

_"We stopped on some bridge." I said looking out the window. She wanted to leave. "Looks like you became claustrophobic too? Funny that." I was trying to lighten the mood._

_"You feeling better?" she said very angrily._

_"Funny thing when you're scared out of your mind it clears out the lungs," I said with a brilliant smile. _

_You might wonder what I am doing right. It's simple, I am protecting my sister. When she becomes grim that means she is in fight mood. This is how she handles stress. And if she's stressed she might do something to get us eaten by monsters or something else in this crazy place. So I am protecting myself too, but I swear my reasons are mostly un-selfish. _

_I fell back to my seat, next to Sirius when the train started to move again._

**6**

I glared at my sister who was grinning like an idiot. We have just seen a monster. In one day we have walked through a wall and seen a monster. But somehow she is still smiling; maybe she really does have schizophrenia and is pulling me down with her.

Thank God the four boys were talking to each other again. James had been getting awfully close to me.

I looked at Millie who was still grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing dear, how are you doing? You look a bit peeked."

"Piss off," she raised an eyebrow. "Alright I am sorry I am a little wound up –Ah!"

Someone knocked on our cabin door. My little scream caused all the Marauders to look at me like I was nuts, once again. So Millie started to cough again, hehe she's so messed up.

Sirius looked at her, kind of annoyed. She stopped coughing and smiled apologetically.

"Come in," said James leaning back, causing him to be annoyingly close to me again.

In came three girls who attempted to squeeze their way into our tiny cabin.

"Millie, now don't freak out, just picture open spaces and remember to breath," I said smirking.

She very sneakily gave me the middle finger.

"Hi guys!" said a tiny little blond girl, "James you have a good summer?"

He smiled, "Yeah, how about you Libby?"

"Oh it was good and then blah blah blah blah…" I stopped listening instead watched Millie getting squeezed into a corner as Sirius pushed her down the seat to make room for the two girls.

"Son of a… You remember I am claustrophobic? You insensitive ass –"and then she made an audible gasp as she realized she just cursed out someone who lives in this crazily little world.

Everyone was staring at her, she looked at me pleading. I shrugged my shoulders; I didn't know what to do.

"So… sorry, I freaked a little bit."

"No need dear, you're sick we understand." Sirius said slow like he was talking to someone who was volatile. And she just gritted her teeth. Sirius ignored her and started talking to a girl with short brown hair. Remus was talking to the other girl.

"Do you mind if I sat down?" said the Libby girl to me. Um… was she blind? James basically had me smooshed against the window. I just shrugged, get them to move.

She of course had to glare at me.

"Who are you; I don't think I know you? I mean it's not like I could forget the carrot top." She said the last part lightly and laughing. It was meant to offend me but if I said something I would be me who seemed like the bitch.

Millie burst out laughing, the loyalty of that girl.

"We're shy." I said glaring but with a smile plastered on my face.

"How sad, alright well we're going to go then since there is no room." She raised an eyebrow at me. Which in girl speak meant, 'there's no room because you're fat.'

As soon as they closed the door Millie had to say, "I forgot how easily you make friends."

"Piss off." I said sing-songly.

They were staring at us again. My toleration level was very quickly declining. I am getting us killed. Millie please forgive me.

"So… "Said Sirius. "You're name is Lily and yours is Millie."

"It's Melinda; she calls me Millie to upset me."

"Cause it rhymes, Millie and Lily?"

"Yep," I said, grinning at him, "Because it rhymes."

"That's clever of you."

"Ease up; I thought of it when I was five or something."

"You should change up your material every once and awhile, you know for variety's sake."

"Um, that's really not the point of it." Where the hell is he going with this?

"You guys know each other since you were five?" interrupted James. I relaxed with this question which was good turns out I was digging my fingernails in my palm.

"We're sisters," Millie said lightheartedly.

"You look nothing like her!" said Sirius in a way that made it seem like to look like me would be a bad thing.

"Fact still remains, hehe." She said interrupting my comment.

"We are going to be there soon-"started Remus.

"Eek" said Millie as she clasped her hands over her mouth, "sorry."

"So we should change into our robes."

Millie raised an eyebrow.

"It was nice meeting you ladies even though you both were a little eccentric," said Sirius.

"Yes it was nice meeting you as well even though you-"

"My thoughts exactly now goodbye," said Millie effectively interrupting me as she got them out of the cabin.

**7**

_Did you hear that, robes?_

Cult

_What you think?_

Yep

_What are we going to do? Eek it's slowing down._

Alright we are going to blend, find out where we are and then walk away from the cult, effectively leaving this experience behind us.

_What happens if those monsters are there?_

Then we run; we don't walk.

_We won't blend without robes._

We're going to have to try now let's go.

**8**

As soon as we moved out of the room we where caught in a current of people that pushed us out of the train.

"Where are you robes?" said a guy with gelled black hair and a long noise, looking at us disdainfully.

"Um…"

"Get in the carriage."

"One second!"

"Now!"

Then he shoved us into a carriage that didn't have any horses or anything attached. As soon as he moved away from us we were going to jump out but then those girls came in.

"Oh it's you!"

"And you!" I replied.

"Where are the boys?"

"Another carriage, Sirius wants to keep up the pretence we are not madly in love," said Millie.

"Millie!" I tried to hush.

"Of course he does. Sirius is the biggest player in the school dear. If you think your keeping for yourself your sadly naïve," said the brown haired girl.

"Maybe," Millie said with a mysterious confidence that only she could convey.

Now the carriage started to move with her waste of time.

I looked out the door, "You want to jump it… holy…"

"What?"

"Nothing, It's nothing." There was no horse pulling the carriage.

"We're going pretty fast, we will probably break something- What? We weren't talking to you ladies," snapped Millie to the girls who were eaves dropping.

"Don't panic," I said.

"I'm not panicking."

"I am."

**9**

_Lily are we standing in front of a castle, sourrounded by a mote, a lake and an un-climbable wall?_

Yes

_How did we get in? I mean I am looking around but I can't see any opening besides those two chained doors. Oh there are boats on the lake. We can steal a boat._

Good enough for me. Come on.

_Really?_

Yes I am getting the hell out of here.

­­­­­­­­­­**10**

_"Where do you ladies think you're going? Get in the castle, and where are your robes!" The lady with the bun knotted too tightly to her head, effectively cut off any response from us and pushed up into the castle._

_"Now, let's see your faces," she spun us around. "Oh dear, who are you?"_

_"Um we're shy?" said Millie._

_The lady looked around horridly, "Potter! Take them to Dumbledoors!"_

_And then James came into view with his three friends._

_"McGonagal you look lovely as ever!" said Sirius._

_"I'm still amazed by your ability to take my breath away," said James with a big smile on his face._

_"For Pete's sake just take them and go! Hey you do not go in that room soaking wet!" And then she took off to yell at someone else._

_"You have no robes?" asked Remus._

_"I burned Millie's because she stole my boyfriend and then she burned mine in retribution," said Lily without missing a step and sounding rather bored. It was a stupid lie, but believable._

_"And you have no luggage."_

_"Minimalists," she said smiling at him. I could tell she wanted to hit him._

_"Right"_

_"Sirius!" the brown haired girl came running up to him, "Are you going out with her?"_

_"Oh shit," I mumbled suddenly becoming interested in my fingernails, he was looking at me, smirking._

_"Not that I am aware of, but I didn't know the lady had an interest?" he posed it as a question to me._

_"What was that?"_

_"You want to go out with me," that wasn't a question._

_"I want to go see Dundledoor." Was that even his name? _

_"Dumbledoor," Lily said hidden in a cough._

_"Dumbledoor"_

_"She said you're guys were madly in love!" chimed in my favorite tattle tale in the whole wide world_

_"I'm sorry to break up your lover's spat, but can we go now? I really want to get this over with."_

_Thank you Lily_

_Sirius nodded apologetically to the mouse girl and then we went on our way. I couldn't stand the sly knowing glances he was throwing my way._

_"Look I only said it to piss her off!"_

_Then the whole troop stopped to look at me, these people stare a lot._

_"Can you guys just tell me the way so I don't have to stop every five minutes!" huffed Lily._

_"We're here," said James, he was giving Lily a funny look, not joker funny though._

_"It's a statue." She said fuming. Oh I love my sister and her crazy temper._

_"Hold on," he said and stood in front of it, "caldron cakes."_

_"You've got to be kidding me." Lily said as the statue started to twist upward into a staircase as a result of James words._

_"You guys aren't from around here," said Remus. _

_I should have seen this coming, Lily snapped. She panicked and pushed Remus up against the wall. Being that she is weak she only managed to do this by surprise alone. _

_"Of course not! It's completely obvious we know nothing about this crazy little monster world of yours."_

_"Holy shit!" said James, "You're muggles!"_

_"What did you call me," I said getting in his face; see how well I support my sister? But Sirius grabbed my arm._

_"Eek Lily, he's trying to kill me!"_

_"Oh my, what is going on here?" said a man in a dress with a beard down to his knees. This didn't surprise me, I was desensitized already._

_"Lily?" I said kind of scared._

_"They're muggles!" said Peter, the first words he said since I seen him and they were to rat us out. If I wasn't going to be murdered or brainwashed I would hate him._

_"Dear boy that's impossible. How would they have gotten through the barrier at King's Cross or see Hogwarts as a matter of fact?"_

_"What's a muggle?" Lily asked._

_"It's a slang term for non-magical people." You hear that we're in a magic land. Million dollars I am locked up in an insane asylum imagining this._

_"Where are you from, America?" asked Dumbledoor. _

_"Yes… we moved here."_

_"I wonder how you were overlooked."_

_"They're shy," said James._

_"Alright, take them to the great hall to be sorted."_

_"Are they going to be first years?" said Sirius barely able to contain his excitement. _

_"No, they will be put in seventh year; they went to a muggle school up to now so they have to be fairly smart. But don't worry if that is to complicated we will find what you're best suited for and take it from there. Now you can go I am sure you all want to eat."_

_"They have no wands, books, or clothes." Said James._

_"Marauders can help them out with that, I am sure. Keep them safe though. Now hurry." _

_Lily still had Remus pinned against the wall with one arm, I don't even think she was aware of it now, "Hold on! Wait just one moment. We have a family; they will be worried if we get kidnapped by a cult! And for the record I am not okay with getting kidnapped by a cult!"_

_"You're parents will be informed and we will obtain their permission. Now I am sorry but you all really must be going."_

_"Come on," said James nicely as not to anger the clearly worked up Lily. Who was right now staring incredulously at Dumbledoor._

_Lily guided by James let go of Remus, muttering to her self, something to the effect, " fairly smart, I'd run circles around this stupid-brainwashing-hopped up on drugs-oh I can do magic cause some guy who can grow a really long ass beard tells me to-school. That's what all the frogs were about, to keep them tripping."_

_"Lily," I said nervously watching the glares coming from the now magical guys, "you're being rude."_

_"Look, you want to see some magic?" asked James, taking out what I can only assume to be a wand._

_"Oh I do!" I said_

_He pointed his wand at Sirius, who just had enough time to yell, 'James' when his hair turned green. _

_I squealed like a little girl and in the back ground I heard Lily say, "I feel like I am going to throw up," as she slide down the wall._

_"Oh do it again!" I said clapping my hands, mainly to annoy Lily but still that was pretty cool._

_"Do you want to try?" James asked Lily._

_Lily looked suspiciously at the wand he was extending. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at me as she stood up and took a hold of the wand. _

"_What do I do?" she asked still looking at me weird._

_James moved behind her. Ah Lily it's a move, watch out! Hehe, anyways he put a hand on the wand, "Move it to the right, like this, and say, 'Pellocolour' and think of the color you want to turn the hair. It might be hard because it's not your wand but I am sure you can do it."_

_Lily was now openly grinning at me, which was making me nervous._

"_Lily?" I said worriedly._

"_Pellocolour!" she said and a jet of light streamed towards me. I shrieked and tried to get out of the way but it clearly didn't work because the hair that fell in my face was now bright purple._

"_Son of a B Lily!"_

"_Oh Mils that felt so weird," she said smiling widely, "But amazing." She gave the wand back to James, and looked at me who was pouting._

_"Oh suck it up, Millie, did the man with the insanely long facial hair mention food?"_

_"Yes," I said trying to sound sad._

_"And do you not want to eat," she asked._

_"I always want to eat but I want my hair back more. I mean purple, I hate purple." _

_Sirius took out his wand and mumbled something and another blast of light speed at my head. But my hair was now normal; he pointed the wand at himself too and fixed his own hair._

_We then followed them into a giant hall, aptly called the great hall. There were tons of students sitting at tables and a line of little kids running along the wall._

_I turned to ask them what we do but they had already left us and sat down at a table by the opposite wall. Dumbledoor was already sitting at the head table in the biggest stage. Old man must have been quick. _

_The lady with the bun came up from behind us, "Where were you two? Come on you're up first." She pushed us up to the front of the line of little kids. "No alphabetical Lily you're first."_

_Everyone in the hall was staring at us and I felt the need to inform Lily of this who just said we are three feet taller then everyone else in the line that could have something to do with it._

_Then the lady brought out a really old hat whom of course could talk and sang a lovely uplifting song about dark wizards and evil things that can only be weathered if everyone stayed true to what was right and stuck together. What! _

_But that was no longer important because they were talking about us, "We have new transfer students to our seventh year," said the lady gesturing to us. I smiled brightly at the gawking crowd but I could see Lily swallow nervously, she hated to be the center of attention and this fact only made me smile even more._

_"Lily Evans," she called. Lily just stood there so I very covertly pushed her and then she moved. Someone catcalled (I think it was Sirius, then half the male population took up the call. Oh Lily she got so red hehe). The lady walked her to the chair removed the talking hat so Lily could sit in it's place and as soon as she did she shoved the hat on her head. Ha! I could see Lily squirm._

_But then something weird happened, she seemed to be holding a conversation with that hat and she might have giggled._

_"Gryffindor!" the hat called out. Then the lady to the hat off of her as the students erupted in cheers. Lily just stood their dumbly silently asking the lady where to go._

_"Lily!" I heard Sirius shout, "You're with us!"_

_I might have heard Lily curse but I could have imagined it._

_"Melinda Evans," called the lady so I went to chair and she sat the hat on my head, "You're not all that brave are you." said a voice, I assumed to be the hat (something I never thought I would say)._

_"Sod off, yes I am." _

_"You don't really have any motivation to succeed, you're not amazingly clever, and you're not even all that kind."_

_"Oh come on! I think I am brave and I know I am kind, I would give someone the shirt of my back, and I am very smart, thank you, I was in the top of my class. I will give you that I have little motivation. But that is because I have to find a passion. Once I find one I am sure I will be motivated." Stupid hat making me justify myself._

_"I know exactly where to put you…"_

_"Gryffindor!"_

_Hell yeah, I was worried I wouldn't get to be with Lily, the stupid hat._

_So I went and sat across from her, next to James. Lily was sitting next to Sirius._

_"That was a stupid insulting hat." I said a little angry by the happy grin she had._

_"It was very complimentary to me actually," she said confused._

_"Of course it was; how could it find a fault in you?" asked Sirius, "except for your crazy temper."_

_"You see how she tried to hit me," said Remus smiling._

_"The ease at which you make friends," added James who nodded towards the tiny blond who was glaring daggers at Lily._

_"Got the point, thank you," said Lily._

"_I thought there was supposed to be food." I said still a little angry and wanted to find comfort in food._

"_See that long line?" asked Sirius._

"_Yes"_

"_Well after they are all sorted then there are some speeches and then we get to eat."_

_Bye silver lining, see you in four hours._

"_Anyways after the feast we are going to take you to Hogsmead, to get you your stuff. We'll have to be quick because will have about an hour before the stores close, not to mention we don't want to spend our first day back chaperoning you two," said James rather rudely._

"_Sorry to take up all your valuable time you selfish prat."_

"_Lily!" I said kicking her under the table._

"_What, that was rude." _

"_James, Lily has had a trying day so ignore her. We will be very thankful if you could take us to Hogshead."_

"_Hogsmead," corrected Lily as she was returning the glare James was sending her way. "And what is it James? Didn't what you say sound a little selfish?"_

"_I am selfish you are taking this for granted, we are illegally sneaking out of the castle-"_

"_Dumbledoor told you to, I was there!"_

"_He is turning his back on this, it's still illegal. If we get caught we get expelled. Not to mention, going to Hogsmead during these times is a dangerous thing to do, especially so close to dark. And I'm being selfish?"_

"_Yes! So you're doing this amazing favor, being such a good person, why rub our noises in it? I didn't know this could get you expelled or be dangerous."_

"_Shut up James!" said Sirius, and then under his breath, "You two are causing a scene," as he smiled nicely at all the onlookers._

_You could cut the tension with a bloody knife…_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**11**

I want to go home. I want to go home. Look at the ass, casting dirty looks my way, like I care. Go on and hate me Potter but know that I wouldn't be here if I could help it. That is the last time I let my curiosity get the best of me. Stupid James, stop looking at me, between you and that girl of yours, I think I realize I am hated here.

Oooo food! And it just appeared; now that is service. As soon as I get used to you know food just appearing out of thin air I could like the service. Hehe and now my plate is completely heaped with food. Don't know what half of it is but I have never been shy with food. Unlike Millie who has an appetite to match my own but was staring at the food like it was dangerous.

"What?" I said as I swallowed.

"This food is weird and what is that orange drink?"

I sniffed the goblet of stuff in front of me and crinkled my nose, "smells like pumpkin pie, now eat something."

"I'll eat if you drink that." What a turd she knows I hate pumpkin.

So I shook my head no.

"You remember the last time we ate? We were in a normal safe restaurant being served by my could-have-been-husband Francis." Oh the guilt trip tactic to bad for me I can't handle guilt, so I swigged it and nearly gagged. Sirius whacked me on the back making it so much worse.

"Argh that was soo icky, it was all cinnamony, happy now?"

"Yes and your face is all red." Oh I love my sister.

"That's what happens when there's a lack of oxygen to your brain. Now shut up so I can eat." I went back to my food, when James passed me a glass of some other juice.

"Here," he said.

"Poison?" I asked not sure if I was joking or not due to his recent death glares.

"It's clean."

"Sweet," and then I took a gulp trying to get the gross pumpkin taste out of my mouth, "Loads better," I said with a slight smile.

"You're like the world's biggest wuss," said Millie.

After that, they to us to Hogsmead. We got to buy the cult uniform of robes, our very own wand (that part was sort of cool, before when James showed me that magic trick, it was seriously the most neatest feeling I have ever felt), and then we bought books. It wasn't really all that fun because they wouldn't let us window shop or anything and just kept rushing us along. I don't blame them though there certainly was a creepy feeling. Most stores were boarded up; there were hardly many people around and those who were around looked shifty like they were hiding themselves. This didn't help that James was guiding me buy the arm (Remus was guiding Millie) and anytime any one of those shifty people made a twitchy little move his grip on my arm tightened. This was a little annoying and it was making me nervous and jumpy.

So finally I said a dumb thing, but I said it trying to be funny and I was all smiles and polite when I whispered, after he tightened the vice grip he had on my arm another notch, "Don't worry Potter if something happens I will protect you."

I couldn't read his look but he was looking at me so that made me blush. I swear it wasn't cause he was looking at me and he was hot (I did not admit that he is hot, in actuality he is rather foul looking and makes me want to puke). I blush whenever anyone stares at me.

"Come on," he whispered and pulled me even quicker.

They led us out of the main town to a very scary looking house.

"This isn't the way we got here," I said very concerned about the haunted house.

"That shop is closed now," he said as he held up some wiring so Millie and I could climb underneath. The guys just jumped it.

They took their positions leading us again into the pitch black house. I took three steps into the place and slipped.

"Ewww! James! James!"

"What are you okay?"

"Lily," Millie said worried.

"I'm in a pile of some things that are wet and oddly textured ewww."

"Lumnious," mumbled Sirius as he scanned the room for me. When the light reached me I had the distinct pleasure to realize I was in what appeared to be a pile of animal carcasses all in varying form of decay.

I was paralyzed by the sheer grossness and just screamed, when James pulled me up by one arm, I slipped on some of the blood and clung to him for dear life.

When I steadied myself and moved away from the grotesqueness. Millie stood in front of me and said very dead pan, "I will never look at you in the same way."

I just whimpered, "Oh my God I can smell it."

And then she broke out of her shock and laughed, tried to hug her.

She screeched bloody murder and kept pushing me away.

James grabbed by arm again and started moving again, "Oh yeah I forgot you stressed haste."

"Lily you smell something awful, I am doing you a favor and getting you to a place where you can shower before the smell sticks."

"Good point, come on everyone no slacking," I said as I picked up my pace

They lead us to our new home and all my lovely new Gryffindor compatriots first look at me was covered in blood smelling horrible. James pointed me to where my room would be and I hurried up there, found a room with my name on it and entered to find a bathroom and then just raced into the shower. I didn't stop to think that I had no clothes.

"Lily, are you in here?" called Millie.

"Yeah, Millie I neeeed clothes!"

"Clothes?"

"Yeah"

"Ok be back."

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Got them." I opened the door just a crack and she passed me the clothes. It was a guys t-shirt and pajama pants, so they were both huge, I was swimming in them.

I came out of the bathroom and to my appearance Millie said priceless.

"Now come on we are going to meet our new housemates."

"But I came in covered with animal guts now I'm dressed in men's pajamas –they're going to think I am weird."

"Not so. Sirius said they pulled a prank on you because you are new and people accepted it, apparently those people play jokes on everyone. And for the males cloths thing we will say you have a fetish."

Anyways we go downstairs and Millie led me to a group of girls, most of them were living with us in our dorm room, and they were pretty nice. There was Kyle (short blond hair and rather skinny), Jenna (she had long brown curly hair and a little on the chubby side), and then there was Isabelle (she was short and had long straight dark hair). They were all very pretty and rather funny.

"Lily! You look amazing in my cloths!" shouted James as he just came into the common room through the portrait that served as a door. The rest of his friends followed behind him.

"These are James," I said trying to hide from his smirk so I didn't blush, that would have been embarrassing.

"Well I had to do something. And I just met them," she motioned to the girls, "I thought it would have been rude."

"Oh you guys need to be careful," said Jenna. "The Marauders (that's what they call themselves) are horrible players, different girlfriend every week. See, look at them."

I tried to very casually look over at them, wasn't hard they were like ten feet away. James was talking to the blond that hated me, Sirius was talking to that short haired brunette I mentioned earlier. Remus and Peter weren't there but I saw them by the fire, Remus was reading and Peter was sleeping.

"James, you spent a lot of time with the carrot top" (Whore! Sorry the blond haired girl is getting on my nerves. You want to piss off a red head, refer to her hair as the color orange that should do the trick). "You told me during the summer you wanted to start to spend more time with me."

Hehe another embarrassing thing happened because after I heard her call me a carrot top my anger sort of made me forget that I was supposed to be casually watching and more or less was gawking in a sort of angry shock, which James had to catch and smirk at. I really don't like him.

"Stop staring at James, geesh you're obvious," said Millie way too loudly, all the girls laughed.

"Did you hear what that twit called me?"

"Carrot top"

"Yes!"

"So? you're hair is orange-"

I whacked her in the face with a pillow.

"Come again."

"Ladies, cause you are going to be rooming with her I think its fair to warn you she's always this quick to lean towards violence." And then Isabelle hit me with a pillow.

"Oh really?" she said, "I don't think that will be too much of a problem."

Then Sirius called chick fight. So we all stopped. But his attention was already turned to us so he sat down on the couches we were at (leaving that girl) right next to Millie.

"Why are you grinning at me stupidly?" asked Millie.

"No reason, you know you're really pretty."

"I know, Francis tells me all the time."

"Is Francis that waiter you were talking about?"

Clearly she didn't think he would remember that, "Yes, he is for a part time job, but he is my boyfriend."

"I thought you said that we were madly in love, you're cheating on me."

"I'm sorry Sirius I tied to love you but I just can't get over him."

"Lily, is she really going out with Francis?" Sirius asked me.

"Nope, she is free and clear for you Sirius," teach her to call my hair orange.

"Did you not pick up on the fact that I was lying to him, you're supposed to be my sister, my lovely orange haired sister."

"Don't worry about her Sirius; she's been hurt before so she's weary. But she hasn't stopped talking about you since we met you. Sirius is so handsome and he is soo funny."

"Really," he said smirking, "You don't have to worry sweetheart I would be-"

"James!" Millie screamed. Oh shit.

James said something to the blond then came over and sat down (next to me, with his arm draped on the back of the coach, over my shoulders, but not around them –he really likes to get in my personal space).

"Yes, Millie?"

"Lily thinks you're hot," oh that backstabbing-stupid-tit for tat-horrible sister.

"Do not." I said automatically then cause of my nervousness and his shift in expression to sadness (whether faked or not), "I mean you're nice looking and what not but not for me sorry um… nun?" I don't really do well under pressure. Hopefully I said this in a really fast mumbled blur that he couldn't catch. The bad thing is he could mistake my nervousness for actually liking him, which could be the case given Millie's smug look of accomplishment.

"Did you just say you're a nun?"

"I did," God could people stop looking at me; it only makes me blush so much worse. Damn fair skin and its betraying nature!

"Was that a lie?"

"Yes," I mumbled, "I am not a nun," like I needed to clarify that.

"Do you think I am hot because I think you are," AHHHH Millie I haaaaate you!

"Umm…"

"Well you think about it dear," he said as he brushed some hair out of my face. I froze trying very hard not to move, he really likes to get into my personal space "Sirius, are you ready?" he said standing up.

Sirius, one apparently not to be outdone, turned to Millie and said quietly, "You really are beautiful and if we were madly in love I would tell you that all the time." Then gave her a grin and left with James.

She was smiling sort of dreamily when she finally noticed me and the look of murder in my face.

"Now Lily…"

"Millie, you're my sister and since I'm supposed to love you I'm going to warn you that right now I'm planning on murdering you so you might want to leave,"

"Okay ladies! Well I have had a very trying day and am tired, see you all back up in the dorm." She said and then raced up the stairs.

"You're in trouble now you know? Said Jenna, "so is your sister they are going to be bothering you so bad." I tried to cry- I couldn't.

"Do you like him though? You looked like you did, I mean we won't think worse of you if you do, every girl does. I mean I would kill to have been in your place," said Kyle. Um... kill to be in my place? Eek.

"No I don't, at the moment, though I don't know him well, actually leaning towards disliking him."

"Really you'd be the first person outside of Slytherins to say that."

"Alright everyone clear out, you all have class tomorrow morning. Yes, yes I know you're all excited to be back but go!" said some students with flashy badges.

"Come on," said Isabelle.

We climbed up to our dorm, "Truce?" I asked Millie when I saw her on her bed.

"Always"

I climbed into my bed and in the silence I couldn't help but notice James pajamas smelt really good and then I tried to suffocate myself with a pillow until finally, one way or another I past out.

**12**

_So I am not a school work kind of girl, that's Lily's deal, I'm the free spirit. I can't be contained by the walls of a classroom. Okay that sounds a little like hippy speak, but nonetheless school is ick. I was top in my class (I didn't lie to the stupid hat) by Lily's shear force of will alone. I am smart don't get me wrong even Lily doesn't have the power to take my tests for me, I just can't handle studying. It seems like such a waste of time. You learn all this stuff that you will never need again, turns out folks the world has no real use for people who are scholars in Shakespeare._

_So here I am with Lily at breakfast in the great hall looking over our schedules, we have the same schedules and I am so going to try to cheat of Lily. Try is key she has a very strong belief in right and wrong and unless I put her through an unbelievable guilt trip she won't let me cheat of her. _

_I am slightly depressed school will do that to me. And this is a crazy magic school and I don't know anything about magic. I am over my head, by lunch time I think I shall have already drowned. Lily doesn't look worried she loves to learn, its cause she is good at it and people compliment her about it. I hope she doesn't understand anything so she drowns with me, it would be a pity to drown by your lonesome… Told you I was depressed._

_Sirius called me beautiful last night, Sirius is hot, too bad he didn't mean it. I am hot but he didn't say it to compliment me. I might be many things but I am not naïve. But when a hot man calls you beautiful in front of a lot of people you take it at face value and gloat. Lily is not gloating over the fact that hot James called her hot, the girl is weird. She seems like she is offended by what he said saying he meant to embarrass her. I know she is not offended we Evans girls love compliments._

**13**

_So I was right about school, it sucks, but not as bad as I thought. It sucks because it actually contains work but magic is novel and exciting to me right now I don't mind. People are getting really annoyed with me and Lily oohing and aweing over the slightest thing. For example, the lady with the tight bun turns out to be Professor McGonagall who teaches a class called transfiguration which basically means you use magic to turn one thing into another one. We had to turn a chair into a cat! It was freaking awesome! Took me forever but brace yourselves, I turned a chair into a cat, A CAT! Lily couldn't she gave the chair cat fur but that's all she could do. But that basically the only thing she couldn't do, we had a potions class (just picture chem. lab with cooler results) and she made the best potion on her first attempt at any potion ever. The Proffesor (I think it was Slughorn, slug something) was blown away. We both could do the activity for Charms class and Defense against Dark Arts. (Side note: all of the Marauders are in these classes with us). We also had Muggle Studies and Arithmetic. Last year me and Lily were in calculus so yeah arithmetic is going to be a walk in the park and I don't even think I need to mention how easy Muggle Studies will be._

_Now on to more important things then school, I am officially in a war. _

_I was walking down the hallway after lunch with Lily and the Marauders were walking a head of us. I thought nothing about it just merrily meandering down the hall when I heard an explosion and the next thing I knew I was wipping paint off my face._

"_Lily what happened I blinked and now I'm covered in paint. And you are too, ha! Funny"_

"_I got your splatter dear, I fear you got the worst of it."_

"_Worst of it."_

"_Well… the Marauders dropped a piece of paper and you stepped on it and then KaBOOM! Hehe."_

_Sure enough I turn to find the four of them laughing at us. "I WAS PRANKED! YOU DIDN'T JUST PRANK ME! WHO KNEW THE INFAMOUS MARAUDERS WERE LOW ENOUGH TO PICK ON THE NEW KIDS, GOOD TO KNOW THEY SETTLE FOR THE WEEKEST TARGETS!-"_

"_Whoa Millie, calm down, its okay, you're causing a scene."_

"_KEEP LAUGHING PUNKS, Lily I need revenge."_

"_I don't, have at it," and then she pointed the wand at herself, "scourgify," and all the paint disappeared._

"_Whoa where did you learn that?"_

"_I've been reading."_

"_See this is why I need you to help. I have the big grandiose ideas and you're the smart girl who actually manages to get them to work. Please, you can get back at James for embarrassing you and once you do he will realize you won't let him mess with you he will leave you alone." Watch as I manipulate her._

"_Well…alright I have an idea, you know that spell they showed us we could use that and then there would be some ironical poetry to it."_

"_Yeah, whatever, so you in?"_

"_You need to find us a kitchen."_

"_Good I like where your heads at."_

_See WAR, I love wars, there good at relieving stress. Everyone thinks Lily is the diabolical one but she just wears her emotions on her sleeve. No folks, it's me, mess with me and you best believe there will be repercussions. REPERCUSSIONS_

_So the day slowly progressed as I thought of all the clever ways Lily could be thinking of how to get back at them. I was a little let down when all she wanted to do was die their hair. BORING, but that was the plan, so after dinner we went into the kitchens. (It actually wasn't as easy as I thought to find the kitchens apparently they are hidden and had to bribe several people to get its whereabouts). _

_When we found the kitchen we met unusual lovely (personality wise, they really weren't the cutest things ever, grey skins and bat ears that kind of thing) creatures that called themselves house elves. So they helped us make cookies, Lily had me distract them when she put a couple of drops of some liquid into four cookies._

_Then we went upstairs and waited for the Marauders to arrive Wahahahaha! _

_When they came in Lily started passing out cookies while I announced some bullshit story about how they were a thank you for being so nice to us, all the kindness they have shown, and that they were a welcome gift for them from us. When we got to them, Lily who has an amazing gift of slight of hand put the tainted ones out for them to take. We didn't pause or anything we just moved on, it was very professional and fluid. I swear me and Lily should become thieves._

_Then we sat back and waited or at least I did. Lily started to do homework. _

"_Psst Lily, nothing is happening."_

"_I know."_

"_Clarify?"_

"_Okay well I thought there should be a time delay; it's a slow working potion. The effects won't be seen for another six hours at the least. Now keep in mind this is all a guess, because I changed the potion a little bit, but don't worry I checked that none of the ingredients are poisonous or poisonous in that particular combination. I don't even really know if it will work or what it will do, I do know that it won't kill them and that is at least something." _

"_Okay… so what you're telling me is I might not have my revenge that I could have spent all day in a kitchen for nothing?"_

"_Yes, do homework or something, either way you won't find out till tomorrow morning."_

**13**

Morning, glorious morning, this magic stuff has put me in a good mood. I mean I am still a little wary that all this could be in my head, but I figured I can't do anything about it anyways; I might as well roll with it.

So I am rolling with it and currently rolling means jumping on Millie's bed until she wakes.

It worked and now we are on are ways to breakfast, when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a deserted classroom I heard Millie curse. I freaked and kicked my attacker in the shins.

"Son of a –Lily calm down!" said James hopping on one leg, a James currently sporting blue hair. Who's awesome? I am!

"What are you doing! Don't you try to kidnap us Potter, that's not how I roll (I think I got a little carried away with my rolling metaphors).

"Did you turn our hair blue?"

"No, and by the way nice hair."

"Lily we know you and Millie did this." He said smiling, apparently the pain in his shin stopped.

"Oh yeah try to prove it!"

"Look, we're not dumb we're very careful the only opening we gave anyone to do this was when we ate your guy's cookies."

"Sure you're just not going even crazier, sounds like paranoia to me," said Millie, glaring at Sirius.

"You guys did this."

"Alright we did, it was for revenge, remember the paint? Oh I didn't forget and now revenge is mine," she said sounding very much like an evil genius.

"You're going to fix this…" Sirius said taking out his wand. Millie took hers out too.

"Um Lily I don't really know how to use this. Maybe you should fix their hair."

"What if I said I don't know how…" James slowly took out his wand and I grabbed out mind.

"I don't want to hex you Evans. And thankfully I don't think I will have to, you know how to fix this or you can at least tell us how you did this and we will. The normal counter curse wouldn't work."

"It didn't?" I said excited. "Millie you hear that? That was one of the alterations I made to the potion that and the slow affects thing."

"You did, impressive" said Remus.

"Quite. Now Lily," continued James.

"Lily tell them how to fix it, Sirius' maniacal look is making me nervous."

I pulled out four little candies that I previous laced with the counter potion. See what a good person I am. I thought to make an antidote. "These should do it."

"Poison?" asked James.

"They're clean." I replied grinning.

They ate them and looked at each other, "Lily you sure you made it right?"

"As sure as I made the other one." I was trying very hard not to laugh as I secretly nudged Millie trying to get her to move to the door. I know what I am going to say next will cause them to probably hex us.

"Why are you laughing Lilykins," said Sirius moving towards me.

"Because I couldn't let the fact that we pranked the infamous Marauders go unnoticed!"

"Meaning?" said James coming towards me with the rest of the Marauders following.

"If my measurements are correct," I said biding time so I can get to the door, "then you have around six more hours with the blue hair." I said as we ran out the door.

I heard Sirius laugh and say I like her but don't be deceived they were throwing hexes at us when we ran down the hall into the safety of the great hall where we very suavely walked to the Gryffindor table.

A second after we sat they walked in and the whole hall became silent following an audible gasp.

"Fellow students," called James breaking the silence, "It is true, we have been pranked! And I am very please to announce this because it was none other then our fellow Gryffindors that pulled it off."

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Millie.

"Prepared to be embarrassed Lily."

"As you know this will bring about a war of epic proportions but ladies there is no need to fear, as I Sirius will personal ensure that none of you suffer the fallout well all but two ladies that is…"

"What the hell are you guys talking about!" shouted some guy at our table.

"Who did it, I want to shake his hand!" called a Slytherin.

"Its okay guys you're still really hot with the blue hair," shouted the blond haired girl who hates me.

"I'm sorry, fellow students, that's all we can say for now, we have discussed it and we don't want to embarrass the students who did this," said Remus.

"Bullshit!"

"Millie!" I replied in horror as she stood up.

"Yes Millie?" said Sirius.

"I call bullshit, you can't take away my glory. We pranked them and it was damn easy too."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**14**

_Oh my God where am I? Why is everyone looking at me? Oh yeah I just yelled and made me look like an arrogant prat hehe. You know that whole thinking before you speak thing I should try it._

"_No freaking way, the muggles? You got pranked by the muggles, that's pathetic!" called a slytherin. And what the hell does that mean. _

"_Ahh, yes and there lays our weakness. See these beautiful women offered us cookies and being that we were temporary blinded by their beauty we forgot that we had pulled a devastating prank on them earlier that day and that their motives could have been for revenge," said James._

"_Oh it was much more clever then that!" Lily retorted, shocking me. I could see the panic on her face that she was standing up in front of everyone as she turned red and slowly sunk back to her chair._

"_I know Lily dear. But anyways we just wanted to explain this special situation and remind any of you that if your last name isn't Evans and you try something like this you better be prepared for one hell of a year!"_

"_Here Here!" Someone called, I think from Ravenclaw, who the hell would here here! that? They just threatened them, I mean in a good natured comical way but so not the point._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Are you happy?

_What does that mean?_

Are you happy that because of you we are hated by all, yes all, of the girls at Hogwarts?

_Why would that make me happy?_

Are you happy that I am pretty sure Kyle put a spider in my bed?

_No, at the time it was a bit funny but it didn't make me happy._

No it was not funny. Do I need to remind you that she once said she would kill to be in my place? My place, that means me she said she'd kill me, right in front of me not even trying to cover up the crazy.

_I doubt she was being serious._

Really, she left a poisonous spider in my bed!

_It wasn't poisonous_.

Whatever, for as much as we know it could have been.

_I am not apologizing if that is what you're fishing for. How could I have known that the ladies of this school are really harpies ready to turn on you for a very little thing? It's not like only you are affected by this. Some girl hissed at me in the hall, a literal hiss, do you have any idea how weird that is?_

She hissed at you?

_Yes and then just walked away like it was nothing._

Maybe she was part snake or something? I'm sure that's possible in this world.

_Who knows and Lil I am guessing this will die down. The Marauders are supposed to be players right? As soon as they grab themselves another honey Hogwarts female half will stop viewing us as competition and let go of the hate. Unless of course you're James' new honey and then I think the hate will continue for you._

Potter does not like me. Just yesterday he threw a balloon full of paint at my head.

_Oh he missed on purpose._

No, I ducked it because I am awesome but he was all business.

_We're going to be late are you done now?_

I just stared at her blankly. We walked down to our class which was only like a five minute walk but during that time we were called loose twice, slut three times, whore twice and even ladies of the night but that was only once. And some guy told me I must have come from heaven because I look like an angel. Millie slapped him upside the head and told him I wasn't going to sleep with him.

And then we got to class and the good times only just got better because it was group work time in defense against the dark arts and my partners were Kyle, Potter and Severus Snape (who if memory serves was the guy who pushed us into the carriage officially trapping us in this world).

And for our project we had to get Hagrid the groundskeeper to take us into the forbidden forest to capture a pixie and then we have to demonstrate to the class how to defeat it. There are so many things wrong with this situation that I am going to just gloss over it like going into a _forbidden _forest to capture a _dark _creature is no big deal. Not to mention we have big bad pixies as our dark creature, what does it do sprinkle dust in your eyes?

But right now I am sitting with my group in the library as we try to research pixies and Potter is staring at me. At least I think he is. He is definitely facing me but I won't look at him to see if he is or not. Kyle glares at me in between her longing stares at Potter and Snape is just glaring at everyone. Me, I am boring a hole into a page of this reference book as the tension just builds and builds.

"So um… "I started when I couldn't take it anymore, "Pixies huh? Would a fly swatter work as a good defense?" and then I laughed because I thought it was funny. Potter smirked not at the joke though, that was obvious, and everyone else just glared.

"Pixies are very dangerous," said Snape very seriously.

"Quite, I didn't mean to lesson…" then I added lamely, "just a joke."

Kyle scoffed. Potter stared and everyone else went back to glaring. I am not breaking the silence again I tried for you F-ers, not again.

"Oh, look there's a potion to kill them," I said as soon as I read it, not to break the silence though. We're here to research pixies and I am not going to withhold information and jeopardize my grade to spite them.

"Yeah we know it's like a household cleaner most people have it here," said Kyle a little too snottily for my taste.

"Oh." Wish someone would fill me in! I hate them, screw them, I am going to fail this project just to drag them down into horrible failure with me –to spite them.

"It's cute how dumb you are."

"I am not dumb Potter, shut up." And Millie thinks he likes me but he really only insults me. I don't see where she is getting the like from.

"I don't mean dumb-dumb more like naïve-dumb, you know?"

"Shut up," and then to be a bit more polite I added, "please."

"So are we actually doing anything here because its pixies, isn't it, we know all about them," said Snape.

"Evans clearly doesn't know."

"Oh lay off it Potter so I don't know that much about your stupid wizardly pixies but like you know stuff about the non-magic world, so really your dumb too." Yep, I ramble when I am angry it's another one of my oh-so-charming qualities.

"Alright, calm down. I am just saying we can't leave when you are still tragically dumb. Plus we need to schedule a time to go in the woods," Potter said meeting me with an annoyingly calm look as I gave him one that said I was hoping for his head to explode. Then he added, "Snape you don't have to come."

"You're not ruining my grades, so pick a time I'm going."

"Monday night, I'll arrange it with Hagrid."

"What at night? Can't we do it during the day," said Kyle.

"Pixies are loads easier to catch during the night and don't worry I wont let anything happen to you." He said as he never took his eyes off mine.

"Well that's settled, see you all there, this was a lovely time, don't worry I will read all about pixies, be an expert in no time bye-bye." I said in an incoherent blur as very classily left the room. But it's hard to be coherent when inside I was cursing Potter.

.1

"Ahh Lily!" Millie shouted as soon as she seen me, in front of the common room drawing the attention of everyone.

"I have a date and this guy might even outshine Francis, his name is Amos Diggory and has invited me to a Hogsmead weekend which I believe is not the coming but the one after that. He was in my group Lily!" She said this with pure excitement to which I could only open mouth gap at her as I brushed passed her on the way to my room.

I called back, "Way to go dearest, sleepy time now." And no I did not feel guilty for tarnishing her moment. Really I feel horribly guilty so in the morning I will bring her her breakfast as an apology attempt. To bad I couldn't get there yet.

_Lily abandoned me. I bet James asked her out and she is just in shock, I was going to follow her up the stairs when I saw her tackle some girl…_

_"Oi Lily!" I was going to help pull my sister off the poor girl but then one of her friends started to pull Lily's hair so I tackled her instead._

_And then I was lifted off the girl. I saw Sirius grab Lily around the stomach and lifted her off the other girl as well._

_"Don't you ever insult her again," Lily warned._

_"Go to hell!" the girl retorted._

_"No! No, you go to hell," Lily said as she got her second wind and struggled against Sirius._

_"Oh enough," Sirius said as he dragged Lily away. Remus was the one who grabbed me but he long since set me down and had the kindness to just drag me across the room by the arm._

_"Lily, what you do that for?" I asked._

_"She called you a whore!" she shouted clearly trying to draw the attention of the girl, which she was successful at because the girl flipped her off. To which Lily's response was to drag her finger across her throat, clearly meaning death to her._

_Then she continued more quiet this time and actually looking at us, "I was heading up to my room right and I heard her say that you must really be a whore because you must have just got through with Sirius and now your on to Amos. And yeah so I snapped but she shouldn't have insulted you and I don't regret it." She added lamely as Sirius finally set her down._

_"You went through me? You'd think I'd put up a much better fight then I did."_

_"Sirius take comfort that I never went through you because well I never was with you was I?"_

_"Well that's not the point, Amos stealing my girl doesn't do well for my reputation."_

_"This is not about you, you stupid prat!" spat Lily who until then was listening rather politely with her mouth agape. "Because of you we are known as the school whores, how that happened I do not know, but you should have warned us to leave you all alone or give us a hint that to associate with you meant ostracism with every female member of this school."_

_But he wasn't even listening to her little rant because he shouted over her head," James your girlfriend has finally lost it."_

_"We did try to help; we weren't really going to tell anyone that you were the ones who pranked us," said Remus apologetically._

_"I am going to sleep," Lily said though conveniently leaving before James could cross the room to join us up with us. We all watched her go mainly due to the fact she snapped 'What!' at the girl who was staring her down when she crossed the room._

_"What happened?" asked James._

_"She got in a fight defending Millie's honor."_

_"Oh," was his reply._

2

_My life has become super amazing, yesterday asked to Hogsmead by Amos, then got to see Sirius' jealous reaction. Lets say there was groveling begging me to go out with him instead, saying he was a fool to be wasting time with his stupid little pranks._

He didn't do any of that.

_Thanks Lily, did it kill you to let me write that in here, what would it hurt if years later when my grandchildren read this they think they have an awesome grandma who had hot guys groveling at her feet? No one, thank you Lily, thank you._

Dear Millie's grandchildren,

Sirius complained about his reputation being tarnished that it looks like Amos stole his girlfriend that was it.

_Dear my grandchildren,_

_Whatever Lily is to you, second grandmother removed, doesn't matter, she as though maybe correct in the event told it to you in a cold hard way. She did not see the look in his eyes that he desperately tried to cover with male bravado. He likes me, wait and see._

I thought you were all happy about Amos are you using him to make Sirius jealous because if you are I will have to officially label you a horrible person and I don't want to. I love you.

_No I like Amos but I almost like causing Sirius pain just as much, so if I am a horrible person have faith that it's towards a horrible person AKA Sirius._

Well that's okay then, not really though. It's going to backfire on you.

_Probably. Soo Lily, How'd you group date with James go?_

Not a date and horrible and it was awkward as hell.

_Really, well when you ready to talk about your immense feelings for James I am hear to listen but right now I promised to go study outside with Amos._

Ooo study you must really like him to try such an outlandish thing.

3

Bored its Sunday morning just had breakfast with Millie and Amos that sucked much ass. I am in the common room sitting upside down on a chair by the fire as I watched it, no one is in here. I'm making a mental list of why I hate this place.

No T.V, enough said.

No friends just guys who try to jump you and girls who literal want to knife you.

Millie has a boyfriend so I am left alone.

Forgot my way to the kitchen because I am horrible with directions but would give my left arm for a bowl of ice cream right now.

Tomorrow I have to go into the forbidden woods with a crappy group.

Petunia has gotten engaged and I have yet to meet her fiancé therefore I am a horrible sister to her.

And finally I am so bored that I fear I will go to the library and do homework, hours before I have to.

I just want to add that currently my life sucks…

4

I had a little run in with my defense against the dark arts partner –Severus Snape.

I was sitting in the library when he and two of his friends sat down in the table next to me. There was a guy with hair so blonde that it was white and a very stocky guy.

He made no move to notice me so I just kept on reading until I heard a throat clearing. I looked up and saw the blonde kid sitting across from me.

"You're in Snape's group for dark arts right?"

"Yeah"

"Well we figured that and because of it decided to be nice to you."

"Really"

"Yeah well we figured that you just discovered the wizarding world have yet to hear about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"He who?"

"Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"Sooo, you're not going to name him? How am I supposed to hear about him if I don't even now who he is?"

"Trust me people know who you're talking about even without the name."

"Go on then" He was getting a little frustrated with me, it was fun.

"The point is there is a war and I figured you should know about it."

"There is a war going on? You think it would be a little bigger news."

"Denial, but what concerns you is that the war is between You-Know-Who and his followers against everyone else. And this is the part you would really take note of His enemies are muggles and mudbloods and muggle lovers and it seems to me you fit into every one of those categories."

"Huh, sooo there is a nameless guy who is killing people exactly like me?"

"Yeah, and I guess that you and your sister being the muggles who found our world, made his attention and that is not a place a mudblood wants to be."

"Okay, so um thanks for the threat, but-"

"Don't believe me? Grab a copy of the daily prophet tomorrow look for death-eaters, his followers, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." And then they left.

Adding another thing to my list:

Getting threats about a Hitler that attacks people with a profile that is very specific to mine and my sisters.

5

"_Wake up!"_

"_Gowayssaleepin"_

"_Up up up or we are going to miss breakfast we cannot miss breakfast."_

_"Arglite"_

_Lily dragged me out of bed where all she let me do was throw on a sweatshirt over my pajamas before we had to race to breakfast. I fell asleep with my head on the table two minutes after we got there._

6

I was looking for a paper I thought they would be sitting on tables or something for anyone to grab, but no apparently you have to order it like a freakin' magazine. So I had to try a different tactic: borrowing.

"Hey Potter, can I borrow your paper?"

"Yeah, but I want it back."

"Okay," I then mumbled under my breath, "that's why I said borrow you poop."

"What," he said as he slid the paper out of my reach.

"Nothing," I said with a sincere smile as I grabbed the paper.

Okay so they weren't making it up.

Headline: Deatheaters strike again, Jerry Martise, notable muggle supporter newest victim.

Another Headline: Ministry arrest Clarence Fishburger suspected deatheater.

As I got the gist of the entire paper I slid it back to James I think he said something but I didn't hear. So the dandy was actually truthful about all the threats, huh, really thought he was making it up.

7

I wasn't early, I wasn't late I was on time 5:59 to be exact and we were supposed to meet at six. So why was I the only one here, not the only one Hagrid was here also, I mean it was his house. And Fang was there. Fang is a dog that is five times my size that had to jump on my lap and is slobbering on my knee. But I mean the only one of my group. At 6:05 came Kyle, joy, she took one glance inside Hagrids tiny little messy house and said she'd wait outside. I choose to believe she is a good person and didn't want to come inside because of me not anything to do with Hagrid who actually is very nice. At 6:10 came Potter he just burst in the door as if he owned the place.

"'Ello James, haven't seen your friends and yeeself in quite awhile you've been keepin' out of trouble I trust."

"Of course, we got to wait till it gets dark," he said.

"Shouldn't be more then ten minutes, Do you want some tea, you can wait inside if you want with Lily there. Kyle wanted some fresh air I think though, she's outside."

"Yeah I saw her, she's sitting on the steps," he said as he sat on a chair at the table.

There there was Snape, I saw him coming out the window of Hagrid's hut. I pushed fang off my lap which wasn't easy in the slightest but finally with great effort he got annoyed and moved.

I got up to leave and heard James say "Oye Evans."

But I ignore him, I kind of do it a lot but now this time it's because I am planning on hitting someone and I don't want to loose the momentum.

I was 10 ft from him when Fang tackled me to the ground- momentum killed.

Potter extended his hand which I accepted. This has been a bad day injury wise I'm ignoring the You-Know-Who (whose name I haven't found out yet) thing. I fell down the stairs, tripped over Fitch's cat (hall monitor janitor type person) Miss Norris, got my hand bit by a very angry plant, Millie kicked me in the shin for waking her up early, and then got tackled by a giant dog. I'll give that I am a clumsy person but that amount has to have something to do with plan bad luck. Sad.

When James pulled me up he kind of did this thing like he looked at Snape but I think he was silently asking me if Snape bothered me and if he could take care of it. I know it's a lot to read into one look. I shook my head like I said momentum was officially six feet under, plus I can fight my own fights.

"We should head out," said Hagrid.

I followed behind everyone in the woods, not exactly the safest position you know the last one is the first one to be picked off by all the dark things in a forbidden forest. But this way people might not see if I trip and by the way my day is going I will trip in this overgrown forbidden forest.

I heard noises, chuckling to be exact so I moved closer to the nearest person to me which was Kyle. "You hear that laughing?"

"There are a lot of things in this forest that would laugh." And she left it at that not to mention sort of rude about it. But she hurried up to the front of our group like she was scared.

The chuckling which I am now going to refer to as a cackle was following the group but clearly I was the only one it was bothering and be that I do have some dignity I didn't mention it again. If they weren't scared I wasn't going to be, although a stick just broke behind me…

So I turn and there was nothing though there was a soft little cackle like it was toying with me. Did I mention that the forbidden forest in the night is pitch and although James had his wand casting light it was unfortunately in the front of the group where I was purposely avoiding?

"Lily, you alright?" asked Hagrid as he held up the group. I cast one last look around for safety sake then shook my head and started walking again.

A short while after we arrived were Hagrid said pixies frequent. James took out a jar of peanut butter.

"What's that for," Snape sneered.

"Pixies love the stuff, but since were catching them, not feeding them; it also works because they get stuck in it, them being so light and all."

Weird, I didn't know he was smart.

He smeared some peanut butter on the tree.

"Alright now we wait," after no one moved he added, "not here or they won't come out, obviously."

"There's an open little field over this way you all can wait there."

It took only a couple minutes to get there and there was even a little creak running through the field. I sat down on a rock near the thing. We've been there for a couple of minutes when I heard the laugh again followed by a Lily and then another little laugh.

Shiiiiiit…

"Lily, come here. Hurry up will you," then more laughing. I looked around and not one of my group looked like they heard it. So I did the only logical thing and pretended like it was in my head.

"Lily, what's your problem we followed you into the woods, come on."

Ahhhh, what do I do? What do I do? I don't want to go back in there. I have to tell them right like Millie is the only one who'd follow me in here and that's not her voice. Therefore it's a crazy stalker killer, and I should warn people. Right? Right.

"Um… guys," I said in barely over a whisper, James was the only one who apparently heard me and since he was talking to Hagrid that got both of their attention.

"What is it Lily, speak up." Hagrid said. Thanks for that, now everyone was listening.

"Someone from the woods is talking to me." And I left it at that.

"Come on. Lily, she told me she heard laughing too earlier. She is just scared," said Kyle scathingly.

"What's they saying?" asked Hagrid.

"Lily, come here and that they're following me in the woods," I said very proud how well I held the panic back. "Plus they laugh a lot."

"Well these woods can play tricks on you."

"Like voices tricks? Is a tree talking to me, because I am cool with that cause in my mind right now it's Big Foot. A tree is by far better then Big Foot in this situation."

"For the love of- She just wants attention." Chimed in Kyle

"Not from monsters, thank you."

"We can check the pixies now," said James, "then we can get you out of here."

"I'm not crazy!" I snapped at him.

"I never-"

"Those voices are real."

"Of course they are, come on crazy lady," he said as he lifted me up by the arm. And then there was some laughter.

"Oh shit," said James as he let go of me and I feel to the ground.

"Ouch."

Fang whimpered and laid down by Hagrid's feet.

"Let's get you guys your pixies and then get out of here shall we?" said Hagrid. "Stay together."

He pushed us ahead of him so he followed behind us.

"Lily! Where are you going?"

"Shit shit shit shit shit," I said. James grabbed my arm and led me faster.

"How did it get you name?"

"Hagrid said it," I said automatically.

We reached the pixies and there were two stuck to the peanut butter. I tried to grab them carefully to put them in jars but they bit me really really hard so James had to do it.

We were heading back when several things happened in very quick succession.

There was a cracking noise to the left and when we all looked to the left something grabbed me and dragged me to the right. James was no longer guiding me and a hand was covering my mouth, so yeah I was dead no one would notice I vanished. Vanished into the night they'd say to be killed by horrible monsters. God I hope it's not big foot.

I was thrown on the ground onto my stomach and rolled over so I could at least see who my attackers where. To my surprise it wasn't big foot or a monster of any kind -it was young people. One of them even wore a Hogwarts uniform. There was three total in front of me. The girl who wore the Hogwarts uniform was laughing at me.

"Hi Lily," she said baring her teeth in what I thought was a smile but turns out she was just baring her teeth showing me that she had fangs. Guess I was right with my monster guess after all. Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you the vampire.

My mind started to race thinking of what my kills/shields against vampires? There's a stake through the heart. I am not that strong nor do I have a stake. I do not carry garlic and unfortunately left my cross at home. Sunlight! Hell yeah I love magic.

I got to my feet when I slowly reached for my wand but someone from behind grabbed me around the neck. Apparently I didn't notice when one of them snuck up behind me.

A scream from a girl cut through the night. That would be Kyle I thought with a sick feeling in my stomach.

I could feel the breath on my neck.

"Sounds like someone is having fun," a guy mumbled in my hair, "shall we join them?" He made a slight hissing sound as I felt him move lower down to my neck.

Summoning up all my courage (mix with a little hysteria) was what allowed me to answer him with an "alright" as I pointed my wand over my shoulder at him and said, "_Lumnos._" Then pure sunlight magically poured out of my wand scalding my attacker. I knew this because I heard a horrible shriek from him.

Then I was on the move. I blasted the other guy who was moving to grab me with a ray of sunlight causing him to retreat in the woods. I moved to point my wand at the last one remaining, the girl. But she wanted nothing to do it. She made a very dramatic hiss before she darted into the woods. All this happened during my running stride back to where I left everyone.

Based on my wonderful sense of direction and that I was in a panic I was pretty sure I was going the wrong way. Some would describe me as probably looking like a chicken running around with its head cut off. But you fight a vampire and see how composed you can be.

I did however run right into a little clearing where James was throwing down with a vampire. He was kind of holding his own, I mean he wasn't dead yet, which I guess is impressive because vampires are super strong. I heard another scream so I wasn't about to stop.

"_Lumnos." _I said again without stopping as I grabbed his hand, "Come on please."

He stopped me from pulling him out and without saying a word he grabbed me wand away from me and doused the vampire with sunlight once again. The light poured over him for only a second scalding and peeling away his skin before he turned to flee.

"_Accio wand"_ James said and his wand flew from somewhere into his hand. Now I started to run again pulling him along.

He gained the lead over me quickly, but then stopped suddenly, "where are we going?"

"Find everyone else, then out," I said panting, I don't run ever and I felt a heart attack coming on.

"Then we're going the wrong way," he said wrenching my arm as he bolted towards the left.

He finally stopped dragging me when we got to the place he said I was taken from.

"You go that way, I'll go there," I pointed. He didn't let go of my hand.

"No."

"Look they're not that tough, you get them with sunlight, and they cry like little girls. But Kyle is screaming, so we got to go."

"Son of a bitch Lily," he seemed torn, but then he dropped my hand.

"Meet you here."

I headed down feeling a little worried actually now that I was on my own again. I heard noises and I slowly followed it.

I saw Severus a couple yards a head of me surrounded by trees, I was about to hail him when he started talking but not to me.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We're in service kid. You might want to leave before we just get hungry enough not to care."

"Yeah, thanks for that mercy."

"Don't confuse that with mercy."

"We're more interested in that red head and that guy, burning Tony and Carlos," said a girl.

Eek. Severus doesn't really look like he is in danger, I mean they seem to be a little angry with me not him. Maybe I can leave him…

Ahh, whatever, "Snape?"

His eyes snapped up at me. There was a slight hissing sound as the rest of the voices returned to the shadows.

"You want to go now," I said gripping my wand tightly. To my surprise and delight I was not attacked for the second time tonight by a vampire when I cause this interruption.

He joined me in walking back towards my meeting place with James.

"You okay?" he asked, with a hint of something in his voice, a threat?

"Super, you friends with them or something?" I asked bluntly what was on my mind.

"No-"

"Look I don't care I just want to get out of here without being bitten any worse then I already have been." I was referring to the pixies. "Who you keep as friends, not my concern unless they bit me then I hurt them and you."

"They're not my friends."

"There ya are!" screamed Hagrid. "Everyone else is out of the woods, now hurry."

"James," Hagrid shouted as soon as he guided us out of there, "You're simple little walk in the woods turned out to not be such."

James was ignoring him he was watching me intently. He raised an eyebrow and asked me if I was okay.

I shrugged. "I was bit."

"What?"

I held out my pixie bitten hand. I thought it was funny he looked a little pissy.

He didn't look that good his lip was split slightly and his hair and close were messy. It made him appear like he had been in a fight which he had been. He looked like the only one to be hurt. Kyle was clinging on to him like she was near frightened to death but I couldn't see a scratch on her.

"You all go back to your dorm rooms. I am sure Dumbledoor will want to talk to you about this later. But there is no need to worry Hogwarts is verra protected, so you all sleep easy. Why classes require you to go into the forbidden forest is beyond me." He said as he pushed us towards the castle.

Snape went his own way when we got to the castle. James and Kyle took up the lead as I lagged back again. I was just very absorbed in my thoughts. I faced a vampire and yeah that's scary and all but I kicked its ass. I am a vampire slayer. Not really I kind of just ran away blindly flailing my arms. Same thing if you really think about it though. To sum it up the forbidden woods is stupid.

James guided Kyle to the girls stairs he said a couple of mumble words that I couldn't catch as I walked to the fire place in order to look at my bitten finger.

It actually looked bad. There was a lot of blood and it looked rather deep.

"Evans?"

It was James of course.

"Sup'?" I said still looking at my finger.

"How's that?" He nodded at my hand.

"There's a lot of blood, doesn't hurt at all though." I shrugged as I wrapped my finger in my cloak sleeve.

"Pixies bites numb at first. Sorry to say it will start to sting like hell tomorrow."

"Well at least I have something to look forward to," I said as I looked suspiciously at my finger.

"I um…" he started, looking at the wall with quick glances at me to see if I was paying attention. "Well thanks for helping me out there; you know you were actually quite good for you know basically being a muggle." He almost seemed to be rambling, but was that an insult thrown in at the end there?

"That's because I am good," I said as I headed towards the girls staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

"Merlin, James are you brave! I would have been so scared!" said Brittany, she was the new girl fawning over Potter this week. Potter was once again telling the story about the vampire attack in order to once again, put pretty crudely, get into some girls pants.

I had to mock this, being I was highly annoyed by it as this was roughly the thousand time I heard James go over the story in order to get into some girls pants. And so I pretended to fawn over Millie, clearly in ear shot of James and Brittany. Millie who did not miss a beat raised her chin high, "Yes! You do well to praise me; I am the person vampires fear because, do you know, I took on a whole clan and half the time I did it wandless!"

"Oh!" I fell to my knees, "How brave! How amazing! You are possibly the most fearless fighter I have ever heard of."

"Yes yes," she said waving her hand bored, "That I am." And then Millie jumped on her seat in one graceful motion that I couldn't have attempted in my daydreams, making sure all eyes were on us… to my horror. "See I was outnumbered! And as I had said I lost my wand when one of those vampires attacked me from behind! The coward knocked me over and the wand went flying. Where? Well I couldn't see in the darkness, could I? But if he thought that would be enough to take me out he was wrong. I got right back on my feet quicker then he expected and punched him straight to the nose. Oh they might be super strong but his nose cracked as easy as anyone's."

"Ahh!" I gave a shriek of delight and clapped my hands as I pretended to be waiting on pins and needles to hear her story. The attention we had drawn from most everyone at the table and a good deal of the Great Hall, including James and Kyle was not going to stop me from going through with this so I hammed it up as much as possible.

"Yes! I broke the brute's nose… but then um." Her voice faltered and she looked at her shoe as she shuffled her foot.

"See I was holding my own have no doubt!" She started haughtily again. "But I was at a disadvantage they have super strength and I was without a wand. I could fight them off as long as I could but I knew that there could only be one end with those kind of odds." She sighed.

"Have no doubt I was holding my own against him though!"

"Oh of course you were! Any other man would have fallen long ago!" I added encouragingly.

"True. But then my salvation came. A silly girl, scared out of her mind. Running frightened through the woods, sadly not everyone can handle themselves when faced with a vampire. As useless as this new burdened seemed to be she was not! -For she carried a wand."

"Oh! You're saved then!"

"Was there ever a doubt? I am James- er um… I am, like you said the most fearsome fighter in the country."

"Oh don't be _modest_! In the world! And if there are other worlds out there I am sure you are there too!"

"Ah –you flatter. But it is justly deserved as you shall see. So this twit of a girl runs in with her wand. She was flailing about with no direction or purpose and I calmed this said girl with one smothering look snatched the wand out of her simpering hand and then without missing a beat I blasted the beast with a showering of light that sent the undead crying for its mother!"

I started clapping, excitedly and to my surprise the Great Hall joined in. Well except for James, who although was grinning. Millie bowed.

"Bow Lils." She whispered and I followed suit.

"You think that will shut him up?" She said quietly to me raising an eyebrow as she leapt lightly off her chair.

I looked over at him and there was now four other girls with him.

I just scoffed.

**2**

It was Hogsmead weekend. From what I hear from Alice and Fiona (friends we made after the hate started to die down) it's the cool thing to do.

Alice and Fiona we the first real friends we made her as it was almost a month into the term that's a bit sad but to be fair we had lots to overcome. Alice herself had a boyfriend so she never really cared that we got Marauder attention and Fiona… well she's a little bit too busy with trying to succeed in life to worry about crushes.

I was going to go to Hogsmead with Fiona as Millie already had the date planned with Amos. Ah… Amos poor boy doesn't know what he is in for before that is over Millie will chew him up and spit him out mark my words. She's too beautiful for her own good and as a result has always gotten things a little too easily.

Me and her looked very similar we both had good bone structure, fair clean skin with light freckles but she was blessed without the obnoxious red hair and bright green eyes combo (from the father). She got instead (from the mother) got the brown hair and bright blue eyes combo. I think she wins, but those two little differences set us apart somehow and very few people can recognize us as sisters.

See the problem is that Amos is being too nice to her, letting her get her way a little too much. I don't even think she's aware of it but that bothers her and pretty soon she will get bored with Amos. That's why, even though she won't admit it, I think she likes Sirius. He would be hard to get, a challenge and she's never really had that.

Anyways Alice isn't coming with us because as Frank, her boyfriend, has graduated last year this is one of the few chances she gets to see him.

_'Yes Hun, where do you want to go Hun, oh wait! Let me get the door for you dear. Are you cold Sweetie,' Ahh someone shoot me._

_I smiled sweetly as Amos came back with the butterbeer. I honestly don't get what my problem is, girls are always supposed to want this attention and consideration but seriously this man is more sensitive then I am. It's not even a contest. Alice gave a little rant yesterday about never being able to understand what Frank was thinking. I just glared at her, I think I would kill for that. But noo I am blessed with every little thought that enters Amos' head._

_And then he smiles. That adorable dimpled one and then suddenly it's like I get a second wind and can bear to tune into listen to him again._

_I try to focus back on him and I think he's talking about quidditch. And since I have no idea what that is, I tune right back out._

Fiona was basically just giving me a tour of the place. It seemed much nicer then the first time I saw it when the Marauders raced us through it at night. It appeared a lot friendlier.

"Do you notice that Snivillous is following us?"

"No…" I glanced behind me. He met my eyes for a moment and then hailed Malfoy.

"Oh well, where's next?" I asked excitedly.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed Malfoy point out someone for Snape. I followed his outstretched finger to a man in a black cloak. I barely registered Malfoy and Snape entering a shop when the man took out his wand.

I walked away from Fiona so I could get a better look at the man curious to what he would do next. I did this as I slowly took my wand out.

I was looking the man dead in the eyes. It was like everything started moving very slowly and for some reason I am very calm.

He looked nervous but then his eyes blanked out and a bolt of green light jetted out of his wand.

I have been waiting for him to make a move so when the girl turned to see the green light speed to her head she never got hit. I sent a tripping jinx at her quicker then his curse so she fell missing it. Instead the curse hit the wall causing rocks to shatter.

People screamed.

I heard Fiona say something, grabbing my arm but I pushed her away. The man turned his clouded eyes at me. I stared at him right back. Peripherally I was able to notice other dark cloaked figures snaking through the students who were now on the run. Curses were shooting through the now dispersing crowd but I didn't dare move. No spells were yet coming towards me but I knew that as soon as I moved this man would take a go. Right now he was sizing me up which was as equally unnerving.

At the same time I couldn't wait. The crowd was leaving soon I could be left outnumbered.

Turns out I didn't have to wait. The man's eyes in front of me cleared. And as soon as it did a green light was hurled at me right when Millie called my name.

Not even thinking I turned to the sound of my sister's panicked voice. Leaving me wide opened to get hit.

I turned back to face the man with realization sinking into my stomach, but then I saw a plate of glass arrive in front of me. I heard a shatter at the same time I felt a hand on my arm. I saw the glass flying towards me when an odd feeling took over like I was being sucked into a vacuum, compacted squeezing all the air out of my lungs.

I expanded again to find myself on the side of the street looking on as Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Millie who were sending curses while also attempting to dodge the ones being sent from eight cloaked men. It appeared we were the only students left behind.

Potter and I took a step forward into the mess at the same time. I looked sideways at him and smirked, he returned it.

"Stupify!"I called out. Stunning a man who was going to hit Sirius from behind, I didn't think he was aware of us being there yet.

I heard a grunt as Peter got hit by something. He dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. And the effect was instantaneous. The three remaining Marauders redoubled their attempts and where exchanging curses at such speeds the ground between them started to crack and hiss.

Millie and I sensing our opening wasted no time. "Oi! Fat ass!"I called the first thing I could think of at the only man not being occupied by the Marauders. As soon as he turned to me Millie had stunned him.

She went off to help the Marauders sending various spells at the guys they were dueling trying to send the more experienced wizards off balanced. While she did this I skidded to the ground to check on Peter.

A light of red headed right towards me as I heard James try for a warning.

"Protego!" I said at the last minute protecting Peter and I.

I bent down to check for his pulse, finding one present, as strong as if he were sleeping. I got back up ready to join back in, when there was a loud crash. I looked up to find all of the eight were tied up and unconscious.

I sought James for an explanation but he was looking down the street.

Dumbledore had his wand held up walking faster then a man that old had a right too. He was pursued by two other Professors- McGonagall and Flitwick. He looked very angry, for the first time throughout the entire ordeal I felt myself shaking.

Then I noticed Millie was on the ground.

I jumped to my feet actually pushing Dumbledore off to the side to get around him in my panic. I fell to my knees at her side. The side of her shirt was seeped in blood.

"Millie?" I whispered.

"Fuck," she gritted, "look away for one second," and she finished the thought by gesturing to her side.

I felt a hand at my side and saw McGonagall trying to get me up. I just glared at her and went back to Millie.

"You're losing a lot of blood, we need to get you to a hospital you idiot." I said through gritted teeth.

"Millie we are in magic land I think we can do better then a hospital." She said grinning at me, though I am no dummy I saw the pain.

"She's quit right, if you step away from her I can close that wound then we can take her to Madam Pomfrey; she'll have her put right shortly," said McGonagall.

Before I could agree I felt hands grab me under my armpits and heave me up. I looked up to find that James had done the honors but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Dumbledore crouched besides Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

_We were all gathered in Dumbledore's office. That is James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily and I where. We have just arrived back to Hogwarts after that incident. I refused to go to the hospital wing yet, even though my side hurt like a major bitch, I didn't want to be left out. Peter was fine whatever spell he was hit with Dumbledore seemed to easy counter it. He sat there a little paler and slightly rosier cheeked then normal but he seemed fine._

_Dumbledore surveyed us over his half moon glasses._

"_Wow! What was that about!" I said to break the tension like I was commenting on seeing something very strange and sharing the joke with people rather then witnessing something horrible._

_Lily smirked but she wasn't the only one, Dumbledore slightly smiled as well._

"_Will you please recount to me what happened, Lily you first, please try not to leave anything out."_

I swallowed probably pretty perceptively at that. I was going to kind of leave the thing about Snape out. I don't know why, I just sort of feel bad for the guy. But Dumbledore hit the nail of my thoughts a little too unnervingly close.

"Well I was Fiona Westerna and she pointed out Snape to me-"

"Why?" Snapped James.

"Um… well she said he had been following us, though I never noticed that anyways he called to Malfoy and then I noticed um… well Malfoy pointed out a guy in a black cloak. I don't know why but I started to try to get a better look at him and then I saw him take out his wand. I kinda knew something was about to happen, I don't know I must not have liked the look at him. Anyways, his eyes went blank and he shot an Aveda Kadavra at a girl."

"No students were found dead on the scene," this time Dumbledore interrupted.

"Well no like I said I kind of thought something was going to happen so um as soon as he did it I sent my own tripping jinx at her she fell and it missed." Everyone was very quiet as I explained this, Dumbledore just nodded so I hurried through the rest explaining how James must have saved me. I even apologized for pushing Dumbledore.

It was James turn next and he, as usually, took up as the collective voice of the Marauders.

"Well I would just like to start out by saying Lily is stupid."

"Huh?" I looked up dumbly.

"And I guess as far as that goes so is Millie but especially Lily."

My shock turned to the oh so familiar glare I am used to looking at him with, "Are you talking about how you sort of maybe helped me… a little, because seriously you have to know you are the most selfish prat in existence. Please next time don't bother! I would honestly rather be dead then have to hear one of your mightier then though speeches."

"What are you… No I am not talking about saving you," Then he gave his cocky side grin, "_That_ was my pleasure. No I am talking about your general stupidity I mean they are basically just muggles how can she think she can take on a death eater. He could kill her outright and there she goes strolling up to him like she was the one to be feared."

"What!" I shouted indignantly.

"What's a death eater?" questioned Millie, I conveniently never mentioned what I found out to her.

"Um… well here's the thing about that." I glossed right over Millie. "I didn't want to fight him did I? I kind of just started doing it and if it's about capabilities I would like to remind you that it's the muggles, Millie and I, that were the only ones to incapacitate any of them!"

"Oh and you think you are so special you can use a stunner when their back's turned, big deal. You're-" he seemed to be trying to grasp something that could sum up what I was while being as offensive as possible I am sure. "You're niave and you're lucky as far as I am concerned that's a pretty dangerous thing to be in these times, because have no doubt it's just setting you up a death eater could kill you, probably pretty easily too."

"Oh and you would stand a better chance?"

"Well I am not a muggle am I?" he sneered the last part purposely to provoke me. It worked.

"Oh really? Let's prove it then. I will duel you anytime anywhere Potter and lets see who walks away!"

"Did you not listen to anything I had to say. You need to get over your stupid pride before you get hurt."

"Stop calling me stupid Potter."

"Ahem!" I rounded on Millie whose eyebrows were raised as high as they could go, "Are you quite finished? I would hate to disrupt but I think arguing in front of your headmaster is actually on the dumb side. And I know you'd kill me for letting you prove James right."

I opened my mouth in shock before I could hide it, in the heat of the moment I was only aware of Potter and myself being there, I forgot everyone else.

I looked at Dumbledore horrified.

"I only have one comment before I allow Mr. Potter to continue, I will of course comment more about the recklessness of all your actions after I hear everything. But before then I have to remind you Miss Evans, as I am headmaster, that dueling Mr. Potter is of course against school rules."

I blushed furiously, "of course, sir." I mumbled, feeling more then seeing the smirk Potter was now giving me.

"Sorry sir," Potter started charmingly, "Well, we were all going to go get a drink at the three broomsticks when we noticed Lily just weirdly standing still in the middle of the crowd and then we saw the curse that came from the man. As soon as that happened there were other men in cloaks but they just used stunners. We were basically just using the "Protego spell," to block the curses while everyone ran. Then I noticed Lily just standing there like she was going to duel the guy on her own so I ran to help her. I got there just in time cause she looked away when Millie called her name and the guy sent the killing curse at her. I levitated a window pain to block it, it was the first thing I could think of, but I didn't know it would work so I apparated to her to try to apparate her out of there. And then we went back into the fight. Everyone else was mostly gone except us so I went to help everyone else fight. Then Peter got hit, more fighting, then you came, Sir."

"And Millie?" Dumbledore asked, "you were on you own before the fight, am I correct."

"_Not on my own sir. I was with Amos. I am not sure what happened to tell you the truth. I heard an explosion looked out the window saw Lily standing out there… like an idiot," I added shearly for my own amusement. It worked as she did huff. "I ran out there and Amos must have got caught in the crowd, I saw him trying to direct students out of the way. Anyways I called to Lily, that was my dumb move. James got to her though and made her disappear. But I took offence to the guy trying to kill my sister so I threw a curse at him."_

"_Jelly legs!" laughed Sirius._

"_Oh haha, give me a break those stupid curses are the only ones I was taught. And I was taught them on the streets. But it helped."_

"_Actually, "grinned Sirius excitedly," It almost got me killed. See I thought you hit him with an impedimente spell. You know it locks them up, makes the immobile. That's what it looked like when he fell at least; it was my fault to as I did turn my back on him. Lily saved me."_

"_Anything anyone else wants to add?" asked Dumbledore still calmly, his anger, that was so apparent when in Hogsmead was now perfectly hidden. _

"_Yes, Sir," said Remus, "just for clarification sake, I only ever saw the eight and I was there for the start of it."_

"_Thank you Mr. Lupin, for saving me the trouble of having to ask the most basic and yet important question," he said grinning._

_The old man placed his hands flat on the table making it clear he was about to start his speech._

"_Today Hogmead was attacked on Voldemort's odors, I am sure it's obvious to those that know about the war, and I am somewhat ashamed to admit that you two Evans sisters might not have been properly informed, that Voldemort did this in order to get to me, killing one of my students to prove to me that he could, to prove to the wizarding community that I am not capable of protection. I am unfathomably grateful to you all for making him so very wrong. I think its worth noting that on this day ordinary students defied the Lord Voldemort._

_Although I am proud and you shall all be receiving special awards for service to the school and you classmates I need to stress something in the lines of what Mr. Potter felt he needed to share with Ms. Evans. And that these dangerous times cry out for heroes and I am aware that with the type of personalities you all have you are more then willing to put yourself in the role. However, you are unfortunately only students. If come against this type of situation again, and you are forced to fight, then by all means, defend yourself and others to the best of your capabilities. But do not go looking for the chance, death eaters and especially Voldemort are dangerous. You are safe here in Hogwarts, though if I can make a suggestion, take this time and learn then when you get out to the real world you will be able to take care of yourselves. You all expressed an interest in being an aurer, all except you Millie that is."_

"_What's an aurer?"_

"_They get to fight dark wizards, you know dueling, its sweet," answered Lily._

"_For a simplified definition," Dumbledore said waving his hand in acceptance," so take the time pursue your studies, and I am sure you will end up where you should be. You are dismissed, it is getting rather late and I am sure your friends will need to see that you are safe for their selves."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow._

Yeah…

_What the hell have we gotten ourselves into? This wasn't in the brochure huh. Haha_

You're not kidding.

_So I got to ask?_

Yeah?

_Do you want to leave and go back home? There's no shame in it you know, some people have left after Hogsmead and not all of them were notorious muggles like ourselves._

You know me.

_That I do._

I like Hogwarts, I don't want to leave it.

_Good, if you told me you wanted to leave you'd be a chicken._

Thanks.

_-Might even have done the chicken dance… so you could not miss the point you know?_

Oh haha. There's no shame in running.

_No?_

Nope just because you're jealous since you're slow and you waddle when you run away from things there's no need to mock people who can get away with it.

_Wow you really had to reach for that one._

Haha yeah I know it felt weird if I had a whole conversation and didn't make fun of you.

_Good point. It was like we were bonding._

Perish the thought.

_Speaking of bonding, and I can't believe we haven't talked about this sooner but James teleported in front of a killing curse for you._

Apparated.

_What?_

It's called apparating not teleporting. I know I've been practicing. I'll have to teach you.

_Thank you, now back on point._

Oh he would have done it for anyone you heard Dumbledore, he likes to play the hero.

_Oh shove it Lily I think you missing the point he took the equivalent of a bullet for you but worse. With a bullet there's always the chance it's not fatal with that curse there is no such chance. You don't just do that for anyone cause acts like that aren't about bravery they're about desperation._

_…_

_Lily! I just gave you gold, probably the most profound thing I have ever said and you're not going to comment._

I just think you're completely off the mark is all

_Okay…So…I have also been thinking it's gotten kind of dull around here though huh?_

What you want another death eater attack?

_No! It's just that after everyone's been so on edge. I hope you appreciated the topic change by the way._

Well Millie that's because it's a very serious thing that happen. Very dangerous, very scary and very real.

_Got your point. I know that I almost died._

Oh you got a baby scratch.

_Anyways I think we should get a game going._

Oh yeah and what's that?

_Capture the flag… with magic!_

Lame.

_Is not, hold on I'm going to see if anyone's interested and if they are you're on my team._

Okay… like anyone will be.

**2**

Turns out people thought it was a good idea. It was just with our tower and actually there were only 7th years playing, well all except one brave team of four big guys from 6th year. Other then those guys the marauders made up one group, Millie, Alice, Fiona, and I made up another. The blond girl who still hates me, the mousy brunette, and two of their friends made up another. And then there were 2 other groups made up of all guys in our grade playing. The rules are simple. The flag will be in the great hall, middle of our table tomorrow morning 6:00, I asked a house elf to do the favor. The winner is the team who has the flag tomorrow at midnight in the common room. Out of bounds areas are only the dorm rooms and the room of requirement. Other then that you can do everything and anything you can think of to take or keep the flag, short of hurting the person that is and the flag has to remain a flag at all time and cannot be duplicated.

**3**

_I yawned and stretched at 10 to 6, when my team bothered to get me up I just threw on some clothes to make me decent enough to go in public with and just washed my face. We had all planned ahead and showered the night before. All this in my franticness took only five minutes and I went down to meet my group five minutes before we were allowed to leave the common room to get the flag._

_Everyone else playing was already there. The other team of girls looked immaculate even in the early hour. They must have token an hour more to get ready then me. I just shrugged not even feeling slightly inadequate it's not in my nature to be embarrassed by my appearance. And apparently it can't have been that bad as Sirius just winked at me._

_"Ready to lose Black."_

_"You just keep talking Millie."_

_"Ha I plan on it."_

_James was standing right in front of Lily. Every time she tried to get around him he would take a step forward so his shoulder was blocking her. He was smiling brightly as he remained in conversation with Remus never missing a beat in it. Lily was just huffing in her attempt but she didn't say anything. Apparently she was still unsure if she could talk to him yet so she didn't which I think James found even more hilarious –that he had affected her so you know?_

_"Alright everyone!" I called. "One minute!."_

_"Good luck James! You're going to need it!" called Heidi (the blond haired girl who was crazy about James and therefore hated Lily)._

_James just turned to look at her, which thrilled her immensely I am sure because he was still smiling from picking on Lily._

_"Go!" I shouted._

_The Marauders took the lead and were the first ones out of the portrait whole. We were behind them with most of the other guys pushing us ahead of them in the race. I heard Sirius laugh as I saw a little brown blur to the left of me and then James turned around pointed his wand at the knight we were approaching and transfigured it into a gigantic transparent wall that Lily, Fiona, and I ran right into and then getting slammed and smooshed into it as all the football player sized guys ran into us. To be fair 250 pounds can't stop on a dime. The Marauders couldn't stop and gloat though._

_That little brown blur I saw was Alice and the Marauders just notice that she had caught up to them as she ducked under the barricade James and Sirius tried to make and was pulling out into the lead._

_"Wow! She's like the fastest kid alive," I commented._

_"I know! She's like a cheetah." Lily responded._

_"Ow!" Muttered Fiona as she rubbed her head, "Come on the other way it is."_

_We were now last; the other group of girls was in the front followed by half the guys because they must have tried a different path._

_And apparently we were too. Lily pulled on Fi and my sleeves guiding us to a painting. She waved at the painting and it opened up._

_We raced into it following Lily's direction blindly. It was a steep staircase. We speed down and by the time we got out we were neck and neck with the other girls._

_"Damn we thought you were lost." Muttered Mouse (the short haired brunette her real name is Mallory)._

_"Help!" Alice sped around from the entrance to the great hall holding the flag the Marauders only a few yards behind her and seemed to be contemplating whether or not to hex her._

_"Lily go with her. Fi want to help slow 'em down?"_

_Lily ran up to Alice and they both took the left turn. Fiona and I slid to stop blocking both the Mauraders, the girls and eight other guys' paths with crossed arms while having our wands at the ready._

_Sirius slid to a halt in order not to run into me._

_"Millie?" He raised an eyebrow at me smiling. The smile I had faded instantly I knew danger when I saw it. Fiona and I barely had times to flex an arm muscle when Remus and Sirius jinxed us with some spell that felt like we were being tickled to death. Needless to say we fell to the floor and out of the way instantly. Sirius laughed as he jumped over us. Everyone else followed and we were left useless rolling on the floor helplessly._

_"Count- counter-curse?" asked Fiona threw laughter and gasps of air._

_"No."_

_I heard running coming from the opposite direction where everyone already went off too. _

_There was the group of 6__th__ year guys. Who laughed at the sight of us but didn't slow down as they ran right passed._

_Then I saw red and that meant Lily who was right behind them; she had her wand out as if prepared to jinx them. Lily didn't even pause, "Guys." She acknowledged us with a nod._

_Alice was more help, "Can't stop. They stole the flag, be back." _

_"Tripped him AHH!" That was Lily and Alice once again kicked her speed up to cheetah to help her out._

_"I- I -I –think- I might-die-soo-soon." I heaved._

_"Well can't have that." Said Oliver, a very handsome guy, who was playing the game, as him and the rest of the group caught up to us. He said the counter curse and we were instantly relieved._

_Fiona and I just lay still gulping needed breaths of air._

_When there was a crash and Lily shouted, "Shiit!" we got to our feet quickly recognizing the voice. I glanced to our rescuer nodded and at the same time we both took off._

_Lily's laughter rang throughout the hall, at first I thought she got tickled jinxed but when we rounded the corner I saw that that wasn't the case. Lauren now had the flag, The 6__th__ year guys were covered in a tar like substance that slowed them down horribly and made them look like swamp things. Lily must have shouted cause she was nearly in the mess but she was clean in fact there was a perfect circle surrounding her were the was no tar._

_Jessica took off towards her friends running right passed me._

_"Get her!" said Lily._

_But Fiona was already ahead of her._

_"Immobulous!" she pointed with deadly accuracy and Lauren looked like was walking through water her movements became so slow and languid. The guys that were with us made a play for it but Alice came out of no where and snatched it. She threw it at me. _

_"Everyone else is right behind me go!"_

_"Me?"_

_"No one would think I would be dumb enough to give it to you," she said with a smirk. _

_I sighed and took off running. The guys who were there and the girls, after restoring Jessica, followed me. _

_I took one wrong turn and ran right into Peeves the poltergeist. _

_And he snatched the flag out of my hands before I had a chance to think._

_He laughed gleefully as we all tried hitting it out of his hand by conjuring up rocks to aim at him._

_"Peeves." Peeves instantly stilled. _

_Potter arrived with the rest of the Marauders. "Give us the flag would you."_

_"Whats in it for Peevesy?"_

_"Dungbombs. We got a stash and we will let you at em."_

_That was good enough because Peeves tossed it to him._

_He snatched it out of the air right from under another guy's reach and then raced out to the grounds of Hogwarts which made since as it was going to get crowded pretty soon._

_Somehow we ran passed everyone who was playing on the way outside._

_When we got outside it became more like a game of tag because it was harder to lose people without corridors. The flag exchanged hands easily. We had to call time out a couple of times to eat and it sort of petered out throughout midday leaving the Marauders with the flag._

_We went to dinner at six and we tried to formulate a plan._

_"Hey Lily," Potter called as we sat down._

_She just looked at him. _

_"Well come here."_

_She got up and moved over there. I couldn't hear what he said. I saw her turn bright red. Get really angry then looked thoughtful went back to angry, shook her head and then came back here._

_"What?"_

_"He said he would give me the flag if I went out with him."_

_"Should have taken the offer."_

_"I am not a whore." She said whore in a whisper._

_"A date does not including sleeping with him and it's the sleeping that qualifies you as a whole. At the least you'd be a companion or something," said Fiona logically._

_"What you wanted me to take it!" She said still whispering but in a harsher tone._

_"Well I want to win," said Alice._

_"You go out with him."_

_"He asked for you."_

_An idea struck me so I got up from the table. As I did so I squeezed Lily's shoulder and then walked over to Sirius. I leaned onto the table next to him and waited for him to address me._

_"Hi Millie."_

_"Hi Sirius, so where's my offer?"_

_"Your offer?"_

_"James gave Lily an offer to get the flag well I want one."_

_"You want me to ask you out?"_

_"I want to win."_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"I wasn't going to ask you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You have a boyfriend."_

_"Oh that hasn't stopped you before. Or so your reputation would lead me to believe." How much longer could I stall him? I mean now I am right on my way to offending him I thought with a smile. _

_Sirius laughed, "And yet I am still turning you down, that's got to hurt for you."_

_Oh that right bastard._

_"Bye Millie!" I heard Lily call to me. James of course did too and his eyes found her. As soon as he got distracted Alice again managed to appear seemingly out of thin air thanks to her littleness and her ability to be the fastest person alive and grabbed the flag from James._

_I leaned into Sirius and said, "Turned me down did you? Looks like I just played you." And then I flashed him my sweetest most enduring smile and followed my girls with the flag._

_We had the flag for a total of 45 minutes after and then a group of seventh year boys took it from us and we never got it back. _

_In fact we never saw it again until we got back up to the tower to find that the marauders had it_

_Quarter to midnight Lauren and Mallory made a play for it and they actually got it; that was right when we walked in the portrait hole. One of their friends was holding it; they were all gloating._

_Fiona raised her wand, "accio flag."_

"_Awe that was mean," said Lily._

"_Yeah wasn't that like the first time they had the flag all day."_

"_Haha Millie," said Lauren, "times not up yet."_

_And with that Oliver just snatched it out of Fiona's grasp._

"_Wow!" said Fiona sort of in awe that it was so easy._

"_Disappointing," said Lily with a smile. _

_And then there was an epic battle between Oliver's group and the Marauders'. The rest of us just watched eyes following the spells back and forth unsure on how to either get into the fight or if we wanted to. _

_The Marauders came out the winner._


	6. Chapter 6

_The marauders may have won but I don't think James felt that way by the end of the night. _

_After the game we all just kind of stayed around talking. And Oliver had Lily off in a corner talking to her all night. James kept glancing over at them. James wasn't talking to anyone. If someone talked to him he barely said anything smiled for a second then kind of went back to his grimness. _

_Needless to say James was right foul to Lily after that night. This is kind of amazing that he pulled off because Lily was still too embarrassed to talk to him. _

_And then, later that night the shit hit the fan. And yes Lily finally talked to James._

**2**

We had a test next day in transfiguration so I convinced Millie to study with me in the library. Yes, that's exactly why I was there. It had nothing to do with Potter. Absolutely nothing…

It had everything to do with Potter. Potter confuses the hell out of me and right now he is sort of well terrifying really. Everywhere I have gone today he has been there, picking fights, making comments –snide comments.

But he saved my life. So what could I do? I couldn't say anything back to him. I wanted to. I was not hurt that's for damn certain. It's like be around a freaking time bomb with him really.

One day he's all nice and saves your life the next he acts like he wants to take it.

I mean I was eating lunch with Oliver and he and Sirius decide to flank me and that was like a twenty minute rendition of the worst things about me. I mean I wasn't even mad at the time I was just in shock. I never saw it coming. Thankfully Oliver left as soon as he realized they weren't going to go.

I was looking forward to going into my room by the grace of God maybe I can avoid him on the way.

**3**

Oh that God, he has one sense of humor that's for sure.

We had one more flight of stairs to climb then we would have been right at the tower hall. But Potter found me first.

"Evans. I think you need to come with me."

I just stared at him confused and again yeah sort of scared but he was being really mean to me today and it threw me off balance.

"Evans will you just answer me."

"Why?" I said. Millie was just watching quietly.

"Because one of your lovers just attacked Sirius. And I thought you would be interested in stopping me from killing him."

"You have a lover?" Millie chimed in.

I sighed, "News to me."

And followed Potter while very tactfully keeping my distance and gave Millie a significant look.

Potter led us to a classroom were he mockingly held the door open for Millie and I.

Inside of the classroom was Snape. He was tied up and had a red welt below his left eye. But that was nothing compared to Sirius who had a gash on his left arm that was bleeding steadily.

Millie rushed towards Sirius, "You son of a bitch!" she hissed at Snape.

Snape just smiled.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said now confused as ever. Snape wasn't my lover. I barely knew Snape. Why is he tied up on the floor? Why is Sirius bleeding? Where the hell is Remus the usual sane voice in their group; the only one that ever makes sense? And why oh why am I not asking these things out loud. I normally would but now I am not because of him. Him! That sodding idiot who dragged me here apparently blaming me for something I haven't done… again!

"Let me fill you in Evans," said Potter his voice turning calm.

"Please do Potter," I said through gritted teeth."

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards so slightly and then went back to his thin lined evilness and he began, "Sirius might have said something about you."

"Yeah but I only said it to get a rise out of Snivelly to prove to Potter that he is in love with you. See Potter didn't believe me, didn't seem to think you would be leading three guys on at one time. Ouch woman!" Millie slapped him on the back of his head.

"Yeah? Shows you. Don't talk about my sister like that."

"Why the hell are you here anyways Miss. Player."

"You looked sad and pathetic bleeding all over the floor. Call it pity." Said Millie as she got up and walked over to me. She was seething.

"I am good here," I told her quietly. "Meet you in the room though?"

"Thank you," She breathed, "Sorry dear."

As Millie closed the door on us I breathed to steady my voice as I started, "Talking about me? Leading three guys on? Hmmm… care to fill me in on the three guys I am leading on? Or why you are talking about me? Or why James have you been so damn mean to me all day?" Now that's more like me, rambling a hundred miles an hour with questionable coherency.

"I just said something about having you moaning my name in less then a minute last night when you paid a visit to my room. It wasn't that big of deal really."

"Did you now? And Severus defended me. And that makes him my lover, more like just a decent human being which is more then I can say for you assholes." I wanted to leave then I really did. I have just been insulted and horrified but I couldn't God help me I needed to know why Potter was being so rude to me.

"And you Potter what's your excuse for acting like a dick."

Potter opened his mouth but closed it when he couldn't come up with anything to say right away so Sirius did the honors, "Lilykins, let me introduce you to James, the first of the guys you've been leading on."

And now it was my turn for my mouth to open and then close because I couldn't find anything worth saying. Potter was no longer looking at me but staring at Sirius.

"Come on," he told him, "and Lily, keep him on a leash unless you want him to really get hurt. I don't like him I don't need a reason to hurt him and with him so willingly giving me ones he won't last long." He said not looking me in the eye as he nodded toward Snape.

When they left I slid down the wall next to Snape in shock not really looking at him or acknowledging him. I was leading James on? When? I mean ok sometimes I might appear to be you know flirting because I do blush when he talks to me and I can't help but laugh at the things he says. It's not my fault he is funny whatever. And okay maybe I look at him sometimes… Shit do I like Potter?

Does Potter like me? Probably he likes everything that can wear a skirt it's nothing special if he does. But what am I thinking he most certainly doesn't treat me like he treats the girls he's with or flirts with. He is charming with them I've seen it. He's normally just picks on me, not in the mean way he did today, but in a good natured annoyingly smug way. Sometimes he flirts but that has to be just habit to him.

Millie says he does but then rolls her eyes at me. That's a mix signal.

"Um Lily?"

"Yeah Severus."

"I didn't mean to get you upset, it's just-"

"No, thank you for what you did. It was brave."

"Black? He's just a show off. I have no reason to be worried about him. And it's not, it's just that I don't want you thinking that these things that have been happening like the vampire and other attacks, I had nothing to do with them. I wouldn't want you to get hurt so you know."

I looked at him and considered him for a moment. I never found him as bad as the rest of the Gryffindors did. They mainly just followed the Marauders feelings anyways. I looked at Severus and I saw a person who had witness something bad too early in his life and tried to cope all on his own. At least he had that cold look like those people do; I believed what he said. The part about me not wanting to get hurt not the part about him not having anything to do with the attacks. I didn't believe that for a second.

"I am not stupid. I saw Malfoy tell you before that guy took out his wand at Hogsmead, you had a chance to warn people, but you didn't. At the same time, how many people would have, you know? I just kind of wish you would have." I said standing up.

"Lily?" he said, his face went slightly red and his voice sounded a little scared.

"I don't know what you want me to say? For some reason and trust me when I say this I have no idea why I think of you as a good guy but who you hang around with?"

"They are not that bad."

"Did you see what your friend did to that poor little girl? Not that bad my ass."

"They were just joking."

"That's what you think a joke is?"

"Potter and the rest of them do those same things everyday."

"I know Potter is just a bullying toerag but still that's different they don't do it to hurt people. Your friend meant to hurt that girl."

"So does that mean we couldn't try to be friends at all?"

"I have no problem with you," I said smiling at him, "yeah I can be your friend if you keep better track of your other ones. Now I got to get to bed. See you around."

Holy hell that was awkward. How does Millie handle guys falling all over her all the time? I don't have a problem with Severus doesn't mean I really wanted to be his friend. Pretty sure he's going to leave school, join the death eaters, and try to kill me.

I got into the dorm and it was empty but I couldn't go to bed yet I couldn't sleep I had to run over everything in my mind, like if I had-

I think I am hearing footsteps climbing back up the guy's staircase. Yeah I definitely did case that was definitely a door closing. I didn't see anyone down here. Oh well, on to more important questions: how could Potters action possibly mean he likes me. Maybe if we lived in bizzaro world.

Which I guess we sort of do at least compared to how I used to live.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ahh children! That is what Lily and James are. Lily filled me in on what happened, how she was accused of leading James on._

_Seriously that was news to me too._

Thank you!

_Dude stop ease dropping._

Um… you're writing about me.

_Whatever as I was saying it was news to me._

And it doesn't even matter!

_Will you stop interrupting? I had a sentence to finish you know?_

He's going out with Lauren.

_What?!_

Yeah Remus just told me. See I wasn't leading him on okay and he didn't care anyways cause look he goes after Lauren the day after he was all bitchy to me.

_Well to be fair-_

What!

_Eek bite my head off would you? To be fair you spent this whole day avoiding James and leaving the room every time he came in it._

Coincidence

_You tripped and knocked a kid down in your haste to get out. I think James noticed you were avoiding him._

Well what would you do?

_I don't know talk to him, like normal people with social skills would._

Well it's pretty clear I lack those. Should be clear to Potter too so I don't know why he'd snap at me for leading him on, which I didn't. And plus… gah! Its just annoying you know?

_You're right…_

What now?

_Maybe it's not clear to Potter._

Again thank you.

_I mean maybe he is making the mistake of thinking you think like a normal human being._

Huh?

_No follow me here. Say he likes you._

Why do you roll your eyes every time you say that?

_But he really likes you –not just want to flirt, sleep with you and move on kind of like but really likes like. Then he wouldn't treat you like all the other girls, he'd treat you different and what he might think is more respectfully._

Huh?

_So then he asked you out._

That wasn't an 'ask out'.

_It was a easy going can't really get hurt safe way to ask you out._

What the hell are you talking about, that doesn't even make sense. Potter asks girls out all the time.

_So we hear but has he actually gone out with anyone this year?_

No, but he got action a plenty without need for a title I am sure, girls throwing themselves at him left and right.

_But who is usually the last person he talks to at night._

Well that's sometimes me but it's usually because he throws bits at my head when I am reading. And it's not so much as talking but trying to charm me to stop me from jinxing him cross-eyed.

_Whatever, say he sorta was hoping you would say yes to him. But you didn't. That's okay because that really wasn't a true ask out but then you flirt with Oliver all night after __he__ won. He probably wanted the attention and you ignored him as you were so involved in Oliver. And remember you haven't talked to him in a couple days prior to that and there you were so friendly with Oliver, laughing and talking and flirting away…_

I got what you were trying to say, not that thick okay?

_And that pissed him off because he was jealous. So he is rude to you to provoke you and then even that didn't work cause you're just a silly person aren't you. Then he happens upon Snape, the poor guy who is madly in love with you._

_And then he was outed by Sirius who told you finally that James thought you were leading him on so what could he do to save face. Go out with Lauren, the girl that hates you more then any other, the anti-Lily if you would. So James as proud as you are thinks this move will put the ball in your court. So you would get jealous or hurt and that pushes you into action._

_And this is why I have to tell him it won't work. As much of a crazy temper you do have you are by far more stubborn._

You will do no such thing! And wow where do you come up with this shit? You make it sound like I hurt Potter. I couldn't hurt Potter because he doesn't like me. There has been no sign of like.

_Oh you're just afraid of what my diagnosis means._

Afraid of a diagnosis am I? And what about you?

_What about me, I am perfect._

Oh sure, let's bring up about how you and Sirius freaked out on each other last night. Let me clarify that one for you. You like Sirius. You have liked him since we first got on that train. Amos was your way to make Sirius jealous but it didn't work did it? He never tried to get you after that. Yes you guys flirt but it's always harmless. And that bothers the hell out of you so you provoke him like you did during the game; when that didn't work that pissed you off. You like him soo much but he doesn't do anything even yesterday when you rushed to his aid he pushed you away.

_Wow… Lily ouch. Can we make one thing clear? I am not as oblivious as you are about people. I know people. I know Sirius likes me and it will be him who caves in long before I do. And so what if I have fun teasing him and provoking him; he thinks he is doing the same back to me. And for your information I broke up with Amos last night._

What was that last part? I couldn't catch it, your shame and humiliation muffled the words.

_I wasn't planning on it but he found me after I left that room last night and I was in a right state then wasn't I? I told him to give me some space, he didn't and now we are through._

Ah honey I am sorry.

_Thanks I did like him you know? He was a good guy._

Convenient though? I am sure now you will make your move with Sirius.

_Nope I am going to make a move on James, on your behalf of course._

2

_I pushed back my chair to stand up and Lily stood up as well._

"_You do that and I will tell Sirius... something…?"_

_"Lily this is for your own good."_

_"Well vice versa and stuff."_

_I stepped around the table and Lily made her move towards the door._

_"Lily…"_

_"I knew you- dammit Millie!"_

_I raced out the door to find James. I knew exactly where to find him and I was pretty sure Lily had no clue where to find Sirius. So there was a possibility I could find James and then beat up Lily before she tells Sirius. If not what harm could she really do?_

_I found James in the library. I know shocking. But Monday, tomorrow, we have a potions exam and that is the only exam he has to study for in order to pass and by pass I mean ace._

_I wasn't expecting to see Lauren there with him though, hoping more for Remus._

_I sat down at their table with a perfectly posed cold look on my face. I wanted it to be known I was there on business._

_"Jamesy Poo can I have word?" I said fluttering my eyelashes at him, "if Lauren will excuse us of course?"_

_"We are studying Millie," said Lauren. James didn't say anything although Lauren did give him a pause so he could._

_"Well it shouldn't take long, but of course that depends on James." I said smirking so she would get the innuendo. I even winked; I didn't want my joke to be missed._

_I know I wasn't being nice but Lauren was always mean to Lily so she gets no sympathy from me and well if I can cause James a little trouble, I can only see that as a bonus._

_"Piss off."_

_"Oh I was only joking. We both know I am not the one James wants." I smirked again. That time I didn't mean to but I saw her swallow so I knew how she took the words. I mean normally the girlfriend would think I was referring to her but I think she got the sense I was talking about Lily._

_"Ah just give be a moment with her Lauren I know the girl she won't leave us alone unless I talk to her and I would rather my time with you be Millie-less," said James._

_Wow is he good. This actually made her blush. She gave me a nasty look as James and I stood to leave the library._

_"I'll come back," he said._

_"What is it Millie?" he said as soon as we exited the room. The charming voice he used on Lauren was completely forgotten._

_"If you want me to cut to the chase, I will. Do you like Lily?"_

_"And that's your business how?"_

_"It's my business because I'm rooting for you and I would hate to put too much energy in the cause if you are just going to treat her like you are treating Lauren."_

_"Like I am treating Lauren," when he said this his voice took on an edge. Lily was right he could be scary when he wanted to be._

_"Oh you don't like her, not really. She has been after you all year and its only now after your fight with Lily that you decide to take her up on the offer. Don't give me that look. I am just cutting through the bullshit like you wanted."_

_"Yeah, but I didn't know you'd be so good at it," he gave his nervous side smile. The one a girl in my charms class gave me a 10 minute analysis of._

_"And if you're going out with Lauren to get a rise out of Lily, not saying that is what you are doing of course, it won't work. I mean yeah even if it affected Lily you would never know it. She is probably a thousand times more stubborn then even you are."_

_"Are you saying it affected her?" he said with a grin he didn't even try to suppress._

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Well why else would you be here?"_

_I just shrugged._

_"Does she like me?"_

_"Pshh how the hell am I supposed to know what is going on in that girl's mind."_

_"Good point."_

_"Now maybe it would be a good idea. If you just talked to her like the big people do. You know stop throwing things at her to show her you like her like the five year olds do."_

_"I got to be honest here, I do that crap just cause the look on her face is priceless when she's pissed and flustered."_

_"But you like her."_

_"Eh she's okay." Yeah he says that but he hasn't stopped smiling since I said he might have affected her._

"_So what are you going to do now?" I said as I obviously was goading him to the right answer._

"_I guess I could talk to her, you know try to straighten things out between us. I mean its rough on the ego every time I enter a room and a girl is fleeing it. Poor Kobe Jordan nearly broke an ankle when she tripped on him the last time."_

"_Alright well if you will excuse me I have to catch up with Lily. She's off trying to get revenge on me for coming here and I need to tell her there's no need because I actually helped."_


	8. Chapter 8

I never found Sirius. Of course I didn't but you know Millie ran right into Potter. And therefore I can never go back into the tower. Not that at the moment I felt like it though.

I wouldn't be able to sleep and for the first time in my life this had nothing to do with me having a test the next day especially in this case since I have two tests.

So instead I walked the halls and thankfully they were brightly lit by the light of a full moon because these halls are creepy. I am sorry I still have those muggle ingrain tendencies that voices coming from paintings don't sit well. And the fact that running into a ghost was very likely, I am sorry, is creepy especially when you're not used to it. But by this light I could identify all the voices owners.

I just kept walking I honestly wasn't thinking of much; my thoughts were scattered but I clearly had too much energy to stop moving. Plus it was fun dodging the prefects and the caretaker.

I got to the hall and was contemplating how much money you would get for all those jewels that were used to mark the house points when the great door to the outside opened. I lifted my wand in reflex lighting it as I did.

And of course because I have my luck it was James. On closer inspection it was a James carrying a Snape.

"Did you have to beat him up again?" I said because Snape appeared to be unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief because I saw that he was breathing. But I couldn't tell who this relief was for, James or Snape.

"Lily?" he said sounding confused but his voice was also strained. I took it as a sign he was having a hard time holding up Snape so I took him from him and gently eased him to the ground.

I noticed more then saw James looking nervously out the front door. His head twitched as if he heard something and then he closed the door shut.

When I got Snape on the ground was the first time I was able to clearly look at James. There were cuts in his neck and the side of him was bleeding profusely through his shirt.

I felt like I was doused with ice cold water and I couldn't breath. I couldn't breathe until I went up to him and examined his injuries for myself. Whether he minded my intrusion I didn't ask nor could I have cared less at the time as I had to know his state.

His eyes closed as my fingers traced the cuts on his neck but he did not complain. They weren't deep which is obvious I know because if they were he would A. not be able to breathe or B. would have already bled out.

I then lifted up his shirt to look at his side and even though I knew that he was watching me I couldn't help but to gasp out loud.

"That bad huh?" he said trying to laugh through gritted teeth.

"This little thing… nah it will be no problem for Pomfry." I said quietly as in fact there was too much gore to see inside of it and I was not about to pry it apart to see how deep it goes instead I took off my sweat shirt as I still had another layer and pressed it tight to the wound.

"Alright let me get you to the hospital wing and then I'll come back for Snape."

He grinned as he said, "actually I have other plans Lily."

Something slammed against the door on the other side and then there was a slight whimper.

James' smile vanished for a second but was instantly replaced when he looked at me; I am sure he thought he was very reassuring but he wasn't, "I still have things to do before then but take Snivel- Snape for me would you?"

"James what are you doing?" I said horrified because I could, or at least in my mind, feel the dampness already where his blood seeped through the sweatshirt I held there.

His hand went over my hand, the one that was holding the sweatshirt in place, "you do that for me please and don't go outside."

"What are you doing!"

"Promise Lily you will not go outside."

He was going to go that was clear and if I slowed him up anymore by the time he went he would have lost more blood and making it more likely that whatever he does will cause him to be dead. He was going to go. I couldn't stop him.

"It's stupid things like this that makes me hate you James," I said as I took his hand and placed it firmly on the sweatshirt I had in attempt to prevent the wound's bleeding.

"Lily, I think after this you lost your chance of making me believe that you could hate me.

"That doesn't mean you're not stupid," I hissed as I cast a levitating charm on Snape. "And if you don't come back okay so help you James, that's all I can say… so help you."

"I'll come back okay."

I then levitated Snape to the hospital wing noticing that James did not move until I was out of sight.

**2**

If I couldn't sleep before I didn't have a prayer in heaven now. So instead I sat on the couch waiting for Potter to come back which I knew was stupid because by the state he was in he should first go to the hospital wing.

I had to be right because I woke up on my own at four in the morning and went up to my bed. I had to be right because the alternative can't happen. Stupid James he better be fine as I let him go and therefore if he gets hurt it will be entirely my fault (stupid inconsiderate pig).

These thoughts wouldn't do to promote sleep so instead I made myself think about other things. And my mind finally settled on wondering how I got covered with a blanket when I fell asleep on the couch downstairs, as I just noticed it. It pays to have an in with the house elves I guess; as they are considerate little creatures.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop staring at me Potter."

"Awe Evan's I thought you would want a chance to see how I was doing."

"You're fine look at you." I said not taking my eyes off my transfiguration notes. My choice of not studying during the weekend has finally come to full realization and I am panicking. Potions was easy but transfiguration, I am actually having trouble breathing.

And there is Potter staring at me trying to waste my time.

And by the way he is fine. Miraculously there is not a scratch on him. I very embarrassingly made him pull up his shirt in the common room because he claimed he was fine and I didn't believe him. And yeah he was fine there wasn't a mark or a slight redness or anything.

Because I was so frazzled I obviously didn't think about what I said until I said it.

"Evans," he said grinning pretending he was embarrassed, "I am flattered that you think so."

"Potter! Do you want me to fail?"

"Come again?"

"Do you want me to fail this test as in do poorly, not pass, suck it up? Is that what you want? Because um… and you know me this isn't rude, I can't think when you look at me like that."

"When I look at you?"

I blushed and then here comes the rambling, "Well not you as in your look. More as in a general look any look really…"

"Okay…"

I let out of a breath kind of smug thinking I got away with it. Not that his look affects me but honestly it's kind of unfair the advantage he has, no wonder girls keep falling for him. When he looks at you he is purposely trying to throw you off balance. I can tell and we all know how susceptible I am to being thrown off balance.

"So what are you doing anyways?" he started as he looked at my notebook. "Transfiguration, you know Evans if you ever want to study more then a half an hour prior to a test I'd be happy to help you. I am pretty good at it."

"Oh I am fine thanks," I said rolling my eyes.

"Some say prodigy."

I look up and scoff at this, "Prodigy?"

"That's what Minnie tells me," he says waving his hand dismissingly.

"Okay Mr. Prodigy well Slugborn calls me a prodigy in potions and yet I don't get in the way when you study for the class. I use my prodigy skills to realize some people might have to study and I respect that because I am a prodigy."

"Alright I can take a hint even one so subtly given. I'll just sit here quietly and wait to walk you to class."

"Wa-"

"And I don't get what the big deal is you're going to ace it like you always do." He said cutting off what I was going to say about the whole walking to class thing that he just sprung on me.

"I don't and whatever shut up please."

I watched him for a couple seconds waiting for him to say something; he didn't and he even looked away from me. So I turned my attention to my notes and tried to devour as much of it as I could until Potter said, "Okay Evans class."

I gathered up my stuff tossed it carelessly in my bag and then yes he walked side by side with me to class.

I have walked with him places in groups before but this one-on-one stuff had a very different reception from people. All around me girls were leaning over to their friends and whispering things.

I tried as much to walk as tall as possible making it seem like I didn't notice and give off the nonchalant air as in 'nothing is happening here; just two people who have the same class la dee da.'

This wasn't easy as he noticed these things too and so made comments about it that made me laugh. It's very hard to appear nonchalant about a person when that happens.

If those peoples reactions were noticeable nothing compared to Millie's who performed one of those appreciating whistles and winked.

I hate her. I know that's mean to say cause she is my sister and all but he only walked me to class let's not throw a freaking parade here people.

"Good luck Evans," he said grinning at me as I was blushing horribly from Millie.

"Same you," I mumbled as I duct in my seat.

"What was that about?" asked Millie smiling.

"Don't talk to me."

"Oh-"

"Ever."

"Lil-"

"At least till after the test."

**2**

"Evans I am going to ask you something but you can't answer right away. When you answer things right away without thinking you do this guarded sort of thing- just hear me out, don't frown.

Agreed? Okay I'll take your silence as agreement. Will you go out on date with me this Friday?'

I made a noise any noise. Probably some noise that would be in the start of a word but I hadn't thought that far to what that word would be when Potter cut me off.

"You said you wouldn't answer. Just think about it okay? And because Millie hinted that you thought otherwise I wasn't going out with Lauren. Remus just made that up… without my approval of course."

"Wait. Remus lied to me!" I said shocked.

"Yeah I don't know why people are always so surprised though he's really kind of good at it."

"Cause its Remus."

"Okay will you think?"

"Yes Potter I'm thinking. I am thinking." In actuality my mind stopped working but eventually I am sure it will start up again.

**3**

_This is bullshit. I have been single for a week now and Sirius has done nothing. He hasn't even talked to me. He used to talk to me before we played that stupid flag game. Whatever like I care. It's only Sirius who to be fair is only the most handsome man I have ever seen._

_I have never had a man not make the move. Ever. Sirius hit on me yes but that wasn't real. He probably wanted me but he didn't know me to really like me. And I will not settle for anything less then the real like. So this must mean he doesn't like me since now he knows me. Shit because you know what that means._

_I know I am good looking. The first things most girls will blame themselves with when a guy doesn't like them are that they don't look good; they have weird hair, or thick ankles or something._

_I know that's not me. People tell me I am beautiful a lot; unsolicited, they just lay it out as a fact. But that means if it's not how I look then its how I am. The things you can't change, the things that shouldn't be changed._

_Stupid hat was right. I am a sucky person-_

_Son of bitch no!!_

_I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the hall. A second year ran into me._

_I fell for Sirius! The realization was sort of sickening. When did that happen? I thought it was just a game. Well not as a game but kind of. I wanted Sirius to fall for me and it backfired. Proof of that, I am doubting myself. Infatuation with someone else is what makes you doubt yourself. I'll be damned if I become infatuated with stupid Sirius._

_I am just like all the other girls before me. All the ones I hear about, I am like all the rest…_

_Ok now I am pissed._


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes. Wait let me rephrase that, hell yes."

"I am being serious." I have gathered Millie, Alice, and Fiona together to get their opinion on what I should do about James asking me out.

Now normally I wouldn't do that I feel I am a very independent person. But I also know sometimes I am an idiot when left on my own and apparently, according to Potter, I can be guarded. So I will bring in outsiders. Wow… someone shoot me.

"She is," chimed in Fiona. "Say yes. The worst thing that could possibly happen is you find out he is actually dull in person or has bad breath. I don't know something bad."

"Say yes," said Alice in her all knowing manner.

"Are you pouting," hissed Millie. "You asked us so we could tell you to say yes. So you could justify saying yes to him like you know you want to."

I gasped, "bitch."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Lily I know you. You are worried he is a player. You are worried that if he is just after you cause of the chase and now that he has you he will drop you. You are worried that if you go on a date with him one on one he will see that you are a giant dork. There is nothing I can do about that last one because you are and he will.

And all I can say to you is so what? That is the risks everyone takes when they go out with someone. But it is just one date! And besides you like him if you don't go you will regret it."

"Well said even if it did come out a little bitchy," said Fiona.

"She's been bitchy lately," said Alice.

"Yeah what's about?" Fiona asked smiling.

"You guys suck," said Millie getting up and leaving. Not before she kicked Sirius hard in the leg as he made the horrible mistake to leave it stretched out in her path.

"What the hell!" he said more shocked then angry

"Piss off!" Millie said with pure anger as she exited the common room.

"Lilykins what is wrong with your sister," called Sirius

I took a deep breath to steady myself calling on my bravery. I walked over to the Marauders very aware that they were all staring me down.

"I am going out on a limb and saying that it's you," I said in a way that I fear was in a very monotoned and maybe bored sounding way. "Oh and Potter can I have a minute." I said in an even more forced bored sounding voice. I waved an arm half heartedly to the portrait hole.

Potter grinned, "If you will excuse me."

I walked out of the portrait hole not looking back to see if he was following.

"Yes Evans?" he caught up to me.

I kept walking planning on heading outside.

"Yes Potter."

"What was that? Yes what?"

"About Friday."

"Yeah? Haha well right now you should actually feel grateful to my over inflated ego because your lack of enthusiasm about this isn't even fazing me. I am just going to say you will have fun Evans I promise you that. Uh oh…"

"What?"

"What happens if you come out of this actually liking me? That is a possibility you know I am charming, us alone… I am just saying it could happen."

"Potter?"

"You might want to prepare yourself for that."

"Potter?'

"Just think by tomorrow night you could be calling me James or even better dearest James or even better then that my sexy stud muffin James or something, whatever you prefer really."

"Sexy stud muffin…"

"Ah you like that one huh?"

"Potter?"

"Yes Evans."

"What time tomorrow?"

"Meet me in the common room by five okay?"

"Absolutely my soon to be sexy stud muffin." I said smirking at the look on his face as he decided if I was making fun of him or hitting on him.

** I know it's really short but that's all I had time for. Ill update soon **


	11. Chapter 11

I am not good in nerve racking situations so to speak. Any situation where you have time enough to think… I over think and analyze. So you could see how a date would be really trying for me?

I took every precaution I could. I dressed up nicely and probably look as good as I am capable of looking. I brushed my teeth; basically I am good to go.

So now I just have to wait till 5:30 which shouldn't be that bad as it is already 5. Maybe I should already just head down and wait for him. I think Alice and Fi are down there. Millie unfortunately is at a study group; how dare she leave me now. Luckily for her it's about school and therefore completely acceptable.

Yeah that's what I will do, referring to the going downstairs.

That was an okay move as none of the Marauders where down there…. Potter had better not have forgotten. I'll straight up murder him.

I watched Alice and Fi play wizard's chess. I love these girls because they had the tact not to make fun of me as I kept checking my watch, the boy's staircase, and the portrait hole. They just kept playing the game and every once in awhile when something exciting or funny happened they called my attention so I can laugh along with them.

5:30.

5:31.

5:32.

5:33.

5:34.

5:35.

Bastard!

5:36.

I am going to punch a whole in his face!

5: - Oh there he is.

He comes running down the boy's stairs frantically trying to button up his shirt while sending a stream of curses up the stairs.

Something to the effect of, "Sirius you're a right asshole. Stop f-ing laughing yeah I can hear you from down here. Its not funny if Li-" And then he stopped dead when he saw me there. Actually feel free to add about ten more swears in there and then it would be closer to the mark of what he really said.

Needless to say it takes about 30 seconds for me to go from calm to furious. Imagine the rage I could get myself into when I have 6 something odd minutes with which to fester.

"Hi Evans," he said ruffling his hair.

I didn't say anything as I didn't think I could trust myself with words. I know six minutes isn't that huge of deal… more of an annoyance. So calm down, that's what I told myself to do.

"It's alright Potter," I strained.

"Yeah I know Lily… but I am sorry see Sirius – wait what did you say?"

"That it is alright," I said again dreading to do so cause the first time left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Okay… well do you want to get going then?"

"That's what I have been waiting around for," I said trying not to smile but anytime I try to be clever I automatically grin at my said cleverness.

He smiled slightly as he apparently did not trust my benevolence and was relieved in a way to see a normal reaction from me.

"Bye Fi, Alice." I nodded to each

"Later Lily."

As soon as we got out of there he said, "I am going to tactically side step the whole being late thing. That's not how I wanted to start out our relationship."

"Relationship?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"In case you end up liking me," he said as he was ruffled his hair again.

"So where are we going," I said side stepping that awkwardice.

"Well I was trying to be really thoughtful," he said grinning.  
"Cause your charming right?"

"That… and I do like you," and then he side stepped. "Plus I promised you would have fun."

Can we stop for just a moment and say how weird this is? I mean this is really flirty. Well really flirty for me… which I guess isn't saying much.

"What is this thoughtful thing you got planned?"

"Well I figured you might like a traditional muggle date."

Lets honest I was slightly let down. I mean I had a lot of fun thinking about all the amazing dates that could be planned with magic. But still I could see how he thought it was thoughtful. Plus if you ever seen Potter sit through a muggle studies course you could see that he thought muggle activities were on the boring side. But he judges this mostly on comparing quidditch with any muggle sports. And I of course have to say that American football is the greatest thing ever. To which he simply replies, 'Evans try flying and say that.'

So I smiled and said, "So dinner and a movie?"

"And maybe a walk around the city if your lucky."

"Well I am excited…" and then my reasoning struck, "wait were leaving the school? We can't do that."

"We have to leave Hogwarts. What would be memorable about staying in the exact same place we always do?"  
"Hogwarts is memorable," I mumbled.

"Don't tell me you're scared?"

"Pshhh. I'm not scared I just don't want to be expelled. That's rational."

"They can't expel you if they never catch you."

"There's a philosophy for you."

"And it's going to be yours for tonight too."

"Alright Potter, you lead I'll follow."

"I like the sound of that."

"Haha-"

"Turn around."

"Beg your pardon," he rudely spun me around as an answer. I heard a piece of paper rustling. I tried to look again but he was one step ahead.

"Alright Evans coast is clear. Follow my lead," he said with a smirk.

"How did you know there was no one here," as in fact the hall was clear.  
"What was on that paper?"

"What paper?"

"Oh haha whatever, I know there was a paper. Now theres another secret I have to try and figure out."

"Secrets?"

"Oh yes."

We stopped at the same picture that we used to get ourselves to Hogsmead on the first day I met Potter.

He opened it and gestured me to go through I made about four hearty steps when I fell flat on my butt. It was pitch black and stupid Potter ushered me forward so it was his fault.

He laughed at me. I couldn't see him (and he better be thanking his lucky stars for that) because of the pitch blackness.

Then I felt him lifting me up from under the armpits, "Sorry about that forgot that you um… have trouble staying on your feet."

"It's dark."

"And are you not a witch? _Lumnos._" His wand became alit and our path was illuminated.

"So Potter there has been something I have been dying to ask you."

"Yeah what's that? The secrets," he said and I noticed that his smile faded slightly.

"Okay I'll just go ahead and be blunt. That other night? What happened to Severus? Word around school he was attacked by a monster and Severus himself won't really say. Also what hit the door when we were talking? Where did you have to go? And how did you heal yourself so quickly?"

"Wow you were holding them in huh? But I can't really tell you."

"Yeah… does it have to do with Remus?"

"What? Why would you-"

"Maybe Remus isn't as good of a liar as you guys think he is. I saw Remus try to talk to Severus the day after the incident and he was apologizing. Plus um… is Remus a werewolf?"

Potter stopped.

"Don't be mad." I said as I saw his change in expression and felt him tense.

"I am not mad."

"Its just something Severus said and-"

"You should stop listening to everything Snape says and when do you spend so much time with him."

"We studies for potions and it's not just that. Remus is always sick around a full moon and absent for the occasion."

"Lily I know you don't know too much about the wizarding world but you can't just throw these kinds of accusations around. Wizards have a high mistrust and a severe sort of prejudice against werewolves. Did you tell anyone what you thought?"

"Not a word. Not even to Millie."

"Okay…" you could tell his mind was working fast. And I knew I hit the mark, well I knew before hand, Potter is not a very good liar either.

"Potter you are giving yourself away."

"Yeah. If you know you know but Lily you have to know how important this is. Remus beats himself up about this constantly."

"What do you think I am going to do? There's no way on this earth that I would hurt Remus with this. I mean why would you agree to even go on a date with me if you thought I was that lousy of a person?"

And then he gulped slightly. So then it dawned on me he probably has gone out with lots of girls with greater character flaws. Lots of girls…

That's not a good thought.

"Evans," (notice the name change people. I did. It's back to Evans now that he doesn't want anything from me. Also you might notice how sour I have become after I thought of the many many many girls he probable has dated) "I know you are a good person. You're probably the nicest person I have ever gone on a date with actually."

"Wow it's me out of _all_ them…" and then I clasped my hands over my mouth because I did not mean to say that out loud. I was just thinking it and then poof I heard it coming out.

He ruffled his hair again, "look Evans it's just… well the thing is. Okay yeah I sort of hang around with a lot of girls and in the past I have gone out a lot but seriously…yeah I haven't gone on a date since I met you."

I looked over at him his hand was still in his hair and he was watching me to see how I was taking what he said.

And so I smiled to let him know I took it well, "You better mean that Potter."

"And I do. So how's this going so far are you liking me yet?"

"Oh yes. What girl wouldn't be won over by walking forever in a dark tunnel? You got me hook, line, and sinker."

"Sarcasm, that's nice to hear after you know what I just said."

"So how did you get healed right away?"

"Wow… okay 180 on the topic of conversation but yeah I know the spell that took care of it."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"So Remus is a werewolf… and Severus followed him to try and prove that. But you were there and you got attacked by probably Remus as a werewolf as you went to stop Severus from being well general stupid, confronting a werewolf, can't really call that smart. You can stop me whenever I hit the mark."

"More or less you did."

"Well that's a pretty brave thing to do for a kid you publicly hate."

"Don't kid yourself Evans I did it for Remus. Severus could go die in a hole for all I care."

I frowned at him but didn't say anything. I guess now isn't the time to pick a fight over something I highly doubt will change.

He stopped at a ladder and climbed up to emerge in the haunted house.

"Alright Evans we need to sneak across town into a bar that we can exit into London. Once in London we should be alright."

"Alright? Sneak?" I frowned at these words too.

"We in a war Evans stop forgetting that."

He took out two cloaks and handed me one. We pulled the hoods over our faces.

"Why aren't we just apparating?"

"What?"

"Apparating."

"Huh never thought of that. Okay we will just apparate to London. Better plan give me back your cloak."

"Ha! wizard."

"Yeah yeah I knew you'd say that."

He took both cloaks and placed them on a ruined desk in the corner of the room.

He took my hand and then I felt the getting more familiar feeling of the squeezing and compacting and then the expanding to find that we appeared in an empty house.

And this is where our date so nicely started, all flirty, and I think going okay meaning there were no awkward pauses in conversation and I got a lot of honesty from him –all good signs, was cut short. No there would be no movie or dinner as nice as they sounded. Those nice things were not to be in the cards for us… at least not yet.


End file.
